


Big Book of Ballum Smut

by bookl0ver



Series: Ballum NSFW [7]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Ben Mitchell, Bottom Callum "Halfway" Highway, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Heavy Petting, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Painplay, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Somnophilia, Spanking, Top Ben Mitchell, Top Callum "Halfway" Highway, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: A book for any NSFW Ballum works I create in the future.Feel free to leave requests in the comments.Tags will be updated with each chapter, and warnings are in the chapter summaries and notes.If smut isn't your thing then don't read, if there's something you find triggering or gross in the tags or warnings don't read.Enjoy!
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Ballum NSFW [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146341
Comments: 110
Kudos: 272





	1. Bondage + Teasing (Top Ben)

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: All of this is just fantasy, it is not a how to guide nor should it be used as a substitute for proper sex education. 
> 
> \--------------------------
> 
> Hi, thank you for clicking on this. 
> 
> Please heed the tags, if there is anything in them that makes you uncomfortable please feel free to turn back. 
> 
> All feedback is welcome. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Callum have some fun with leather cuffs and a vibrator. 
> 
> Bottom Callum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this looks familiar that's because it was originally uploaded as a one shot but I've made it into a smut book, because why the heck not. 
> 
> Heed the tags and chapter summary, if any of that makes you uncomfortable feel free not to read. 
> 
> Enjoy!

This was a sight that he would never forget, no matter what happened in his life. Nothing could ever erase this image of Callum from his brain. 

Devoid of clothing, wrists bound with soft leather cuffs to the headboard, panting and writhing in pleasure as Ben controlled the vibrator inserted inside of him. It was heaven.

It was sinful. 

Ben sat at the edge of their large bed, toying with the remote for the vibrator, arbitrarily raising and lowering the vibrations as he saw fit. The other hand pressed against the bulge in his jeans. He couldn’t believe Callum had convinced him to try having sex in jeans, but he found it devastatingly hot, especially when Callum was naked under him. The power imbalance drove him wild.

He was snapped out of his reverie by Callum’s eyes snapping open and searching for him wildly. “Ben…Ben oh fu-ah…” 

A chuckle escaped Ben, turning the vibrations up slightly higher as his boyfriend continued to try and talk. “Sorry love, what was that?” 

“Ben please,” Callum moaned, eyes closing again as the vibrations increased. “Fuck, need ah… more, need you, please.” 

“Need me to what? Come on, use your words.” A smirk crept across Ben’s face as Callum’s contorted with frustration and desire. 

“Fuck me!” Callum yelped out as the vibrations increased once more. “Please, fuck, just fuck me Ben, please!” 

Deep red coloured Callum’s cheeks as the words escaped him and he hid his face against his arm. 

“Now now, come on babe,” Soft hands pulled his face round to look into Ben’s eyes. “Don’t hide from me. Ever.” 

Callum nodded with a shiver, and Ben pulled him into a deep kiss that had them both panting. Their tongues danced together, bodies thrusting against each other. The metal of the cuffs jangled as Callum pulled against them, hips rocking up into Ben’s, small gasps and moans escaping him. 

When they parted both were panting, lips bruised and faces flushed. Ben sat back on his knees in between Callum’s legs, admiring his lithe form. 

“What should I do with you?’ 

Callum glanced up at him, eyes shining with need. The words were purposefully light and considering, contrasting the hunger and determination that sparkled in Ben’s eyes. 

“Could keep you like this, all desperate and needy with only that vibe. I could get off on this you know, the sight of you. God, you’re so pretty when you're helpless.” 

“Stop teasing me, Ben please!” Callum whined, thrusting his hips up in desperation. All he wanted was a bit of contact, any contact on his cock, and he could come. He’d forgotten how long Ben had kept him like this, tied up and on the edge, denying him. 

“Wanna give me some incentive babe, cos I’m very happy with this situation.” 

“Please. Please Ben I’ll do anything, I-" Callum’s words were cut off as the vibrations pulsing through him increased to a higher level that shot through him. The noise that escaped Callum was barely human, and Ben spared a cursory glance at the wall, pitying the neighbours for a brief second. 

“Come again princess?” Ben grinned wickedly, thumbing the remote of the vibrator with one hand, and pressing it further into Callum with the other, forcing the vibrations right against his prostate. 

Harsh pants escaped Callum and when he opened his eyes, they were dark with lust and need. Shocks of pleasure coursed through him, making it almost impossible to breathe, let alone think enough to speak. A small whimper of desperation slipped out, his mouth barely forming the word ‘please.’ 

Ben felt heat shoot through him and he dropped the remote to press his hand to the tent in his jeans. He had wanted to drive Callum to breaking point, until there was no blue left in those sparkling eyes, until he couldn’t speak, and he knew that he couldn’t push Callum any further. 

Snatching up the remote, he lowered the vibrations to a soft hum before pulling the vibrator out, discarding it on the bed. He savoured the way Callum sagged against the bed in relief whilst whining with need, hips jerking helplessly. 

Those big hands were curled into fists, eyes fluttering between being scrunched closed and staring up at Ben imploringly, and Ben couldn’t tease him any longer. Pulling his cock out of his open fly, he rolled on a condom from his jeans pocket and lined himself up. Lube glistened on Callum’s hole as Ben lined himself up, keeping his eyes on Callum’s face for any hint of pain.

Small sounds slipped out of Callum’s mouth as Ben entered him, his legs shakily lifting to wrap around Ben’s waist, pulling him close. Leaning up as much as he could he met Ben’s eyes, and with his last glimmer of coherency hissed two little words. 

“Fuck me.” 

No further permission required Ben withdrew, until only the tip remained inside before thrusting harshly. 

The movement was repeated, speed increasing as Ben set a furious rhythm that had Callum gripping the headboard even harder, his knuckles white and eyes clenched shut, teeth gritted as he tried to force himself to breathe while his body was rocked. 

Low growls followed loud moans, the slap of skin on denim and the thumps of the headboard crashing against the wall completely obscene and Ben was sure he was in heaven. A camera to capture this moment forever would have been perfect, he thought ruefully. Instead, he settled for forcing his eyes to stay open, savouring every contortion of Callum’s face, every twist of his body. 

White hot pleasure building in his abdomen, Ben knew he was close, his thrusting becoming erratic as he approached his peak. Taking one hand off of Callum’s beautifully bruised hips, he wrapped it around his boyfriend’s neglected cock. Callum’s hips rocked up at the contact, Ben’s hand having to press them down into the mattress as Callum sought the friction. 

“So close Cal, fuck,” Ben began moving the hand wrapped around Callum’s cock as he spoke. “Wanna see you come for me babe, fuck, come for me.” 

Tension filled Callum’s body as he finally received the friction and permission he needed. Ben’s name escaped his lips, repeated frantically like a prayer as his hips rocked up, body tightening as he came all over his torso. 

The tightening of Callum around him was enough for Ben and he managed to thrust twice more before burying himself to the hilt and filling the condom.

Silence descended, broken only by the panting of the two men as they lay there, still connected, trying to get their breath back. 

Ben came down from his high first, slowly blinking his eyes open to admire Callum in a daze. His whole body glistened with sweat and come. Dark bruises in the shape of Ben’s fingertips curled around his hips and Ben couldn’t help but grin. Raising his eyes to Callum’s face, he found a pair of blue eyes watching him tiredly, a soft smile on his still red face. 

“Fucking hell Callum,” Ben gasped out as he gingerly removed himself from Callum, gently untangling Callum’s legs from around his waist, letting them straighten out and rest on the bed. “That was amazing.” 

The soft smile brightened considerably into a grin. “Yeah, it was. Thought you were gonna kill me though,” He teased. 

“What, and lose the best bit of totty this side of the Thames? I don’t think so.” Ben pulled the condom off, tying it and throwing it into the bin, cringing when it missed. An idea popped into his head and he quickly tucked his cock back inside his jeans. “Now, I feel like there’s something I should be doing right now. What was it?” 

Callum rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and pulled on the cuffs pointedly, the chain jangling. 

“Oh, that’s right, a cuppa! I’m gasping. Back in a sec,” He made to get off the bed, grinning as Callum pulled against the cuffs more insistently. 

“Untie me you melt,” Callum demanded, flushing slightly at his own whining tone. “I swear if you leave me tied up like this, I will put you on a sex ban.” 

Turning back to Callum, Ben knelt over him to undo the cuffs. Once both hands were free Ben helped Callum to sit up, softly cradling and rubbing his wrists. The fresh marks were red and wide, but multiple check-ins with Callum reassured Ben that they didn’t hurt. Just to be safe, he raised both wrists to his mouth and placed small kisses to them. 

Callum rest his head against Ben’s chest with a soft smile, and was nearly asleep when Ben moved, pulling Callum with him. 

“Where we going?” Callum grumbled, clutching onto Ben’s hand. 

“For a shower. I’m not cuddling you when you’re wearing your own come babe, even if it is kinda hot.” 

Red flushed over Callum’s face once more and he stood up on shaky legs to follow Ben to the bathroom. 

“It’s your fault, you could’ve aimed it better.” He retorted. 

“My fault? I give you the best orgasm of your life and you're judging my aim?” 

Their playful bickering continued, eventually drowned out by the sound of the shower. And if the only reason it ended was due to some very passionate snogging against the glass wall of the shower, well that was their business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are both greatly appreciated. 
> 
> If you've any requests or prompts feel free to drop them in the comments. 
> 
> Have a great day!


	2. Public Sex (Top Callum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum fucks Ben in the Vic toilet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so heed warning and tags. This chapter contains public sex and some ridicule of our boys by their friends. 
> 
> If any of that makes you uncomfortable please feel free to not read. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Shh! Someone will hear us,” Callum hissed as he pushed into Ben, eliciting a punched-out moan of pleasure. 

“You – fuck ah, you wanted to fuck me in the Vic's toilets,” Ben moaned indignantly, biting his lip to try and conceal his sounds. 

The fact that they were doing this, trousers and pants round their ankles, shirts hiked up and Callum’s cock in Ben’s hole in the Vic of all places was a shock to them both. 

“If you hadn’t been, fuck, god you feel amazing,” Callum panted as he eased out and back in, working up a slow rhythm. “If you hadn’t been teasing me, we wouldn’t be doing this!” 

Ben laughed; the sound broken up by small moans. He was about to reply when they heard the door open. Both men froze, Callum’s hands gripping bruises into Ben’s hips, Ben’s hands curled around the handrail of the disabled stall. 

The undoing of a zipper was followed by the sound of someone pissing into the urinal, the man whistling softly. 

Sneaking a glance over his shoulder, Ben took in Callum’s expression. His eyes were clenched shut, lips pressed firmly together, and his light skin was painted red. Combined with the thrill of nearly getting caught, it was all too fucking hot. 

Tightening his grip on the handrail he began to ease himself forward, off of Callum’s cock. The hands on his hips tightened and Callum’s lips brushed his ear. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” He growled out in a whisper; his voice strained. Despite himself, his hips were gyrating desperately, his legs trembling as he tried to keep still and quiet. 

“We ain’t got all night. Jay and Lo will wonder where we are.” Ben hissed back, trying to sink down onto Callum's cock. It felt wrong not to have it sliding in and out of him, his need to be thoroughly fucked overpowering any sense of caution he might have had. “And as much as I love your cock in me, I actually wanna come sometime tonight.” 

The bang of the door closing behind the man barely registered before Callum yanked Ben’s hips back and began thrusting in earnest into him. 

“Th-that was fucking ah, torture,” He panted. “You’re so fucking tight, feel too good.” 

Ben couldn’t form the words to reply, his body overwhelmed by the sensation of Callum slamming into him, cock constantly hitting his prostate. 

Since the beginning of their relationship Callum had become well trained in the art of fucking Ben into a barely coherent mess, and he utilised those skills now, biting Ben's exposed neck and grinding his hips just right when he bottomed out. 

All that escaped Ben were harsh moans that were increasing in volume. The desire not to be caught balls deep in his boyfriend had Callum releasing one hand from Ben's hips to wrap it over his mouth, effectively gagging him. 

A muffled sound of delighted surprise escaped Ben as his boyfriend's massive hand silenced him. He adored it when Callum took control, did whatever he felt like, made Ben feel helpless. And nothing felt more helpless than his cries of pleasure being completely silenced, Callum preventing him from making any noise. 

Feeling the waves of pleasure building up to a pressure in his abdomen, he wrapped a hand around his own cock and began pumping it in time with Callum’s thrusts. Behind Callum's hand he frantically mumbled that was going to come.

Pressure built up in Callum’s abdomen, causing his thrusts to become erratic as he chased his orgasm. Leaning down to Ben's ear, he panted out desperately "So close baby, want you to come with me, come for me baby." 

Ben’s body tensed up and a scream escaped him as he came, Callum’s hand successfully muffling the sound. The feeling of Ben helplessly moaning into his hand was enough to send Callum over the edge after him. 

Several long moments passed before they gingerly parted, and cleaned themselves up quietly. 

“Well, time to face the music.” Ben beamed, certain that somebody had heard them. They walked out, Callum blushing harshly. They hadn’t made it more than five steps out of the toilet door when Shirley’s voice stopped them dead. 

“Halfway, if I ever have to hear the noises you make while having sex again, I’ll cut your cock off, understand?” 

Ben burst out laughing as Callum stared down at the ground, praying for it to swallow him whole. 

“It’s okay babe,” Ben grinned up at him, “I won’t let her take your cock away. It’s mine. All mine, you got that Shirl?” 

“I don’t want your sloppy seconds Mitchell. Now sit down before Halfway actually combusts, yeah?” 

“He ain’t sloppy! He’s very tidy and hygienic-" 

Callum left them to bicker and returned back to Lola and Jay, who were watching him with amusement. 

“Want a drink Callum? You’re looking a bit... thirsty,” Lola smirked at him, and he put his head in his hands. 

“I’ll have a vodka. A large vodka.” 

Whilst Lola went to the bar and Jay tried to not address Callum’s fucking of his brother in the pub toilets, Callum couldn’t deny that whilst he was embarrassed, he had thoroughly enjoyed their romp. 

So much so, that he was already thinking of when they could do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are both greatly appreciated. 
> 
> If you've got any requests or prompts feel free to drop them in comments. 
> 
> Have a great day!


	3. Birthday BJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum wakes Ben up with a birthday blowjob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for clicking! 
> 
> Warnings: Contains depictions of oral sex, and a sexual act performed on a sleeping person.
> 
> If any of this makes you uncomfortable, please stop reading. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Shifting underneath the blankets, Callum grinned, a plan unfolding in his head as he crawled down the length of the sleeping body beside him. 

When he arrived level with Ben’s crotch, arousal pooled in his abdomen. Tenting the blankets was Ben’s morning wood, erect and practically begging for Callum’s attention. A quick glance to make sure that Ben was still asleep, then Callum got to business. 

Weight balanced on his forearms, he lowered his head to deliver soft kitten licks to the head of Ben’s cock, slowing when a low moan escaped him. Ben remained sleeping, causing Callum to shuffle forward slightly and take him into his mouth. 

Immediately Ben’s hips jerked up towards the warm heat. Callum’s own cock jumped in his boxers at the response. 

He loved how responsive Ben was, how the smallest of touches could elicit massive reactions. He began to bob his head, taking more of Ben into his mouth each time. He had just reached the base, pride filling him at finally being able to fit all of Ben in his mouth without gagging when a hand clenched into his hair. 

Letting out a noise of surprise, Callum went to shoot up, but was held down by the hand clenched in his hair. From under his lashes, he glanced up as Ben threw the covers to the side, exposing their naked bodies. 

“Well, this is a nice way to wake up,” Ben purred, both hands joining at Callum’s hair, urging him on. “I didn’t tell you to stop.” 

Taking the direction, Callum began bobbing his head again, obediently swallowing down Ben’s cock, placidly allowing the hands in his hair to control his moments. He kept glancing up at Ben, taking in the way he threw his head back, eyes closing in pleasure. 

“Fuck, god Callum, so good at this, made for this babe...” Ben growled out, hips jerking up into the warmth of Callum’s mouth. His hands tightened in Callum’s hair as he pushed him down along his cock, speed increasing. 

Against the mattress Callum ground his hips down desperately, seeking friction against his aching erection, unable to reach it with his arms holding him up. He adored being used like this, Ben controlling him, taking his pleasure from him. Made him feel needed, useful. Made him feel so fucking good. 

“Fuck, so close baby, Callum,” Ben panted, his hips thrusting harshly. Callum used every technique Ben had taught him to steady his breaths, to not gag. It had taken him the length of their relationship to learn how to do this properly, he was going to make it so good. 

“Gonna cum in your mouth, okay?” Callum hummed around him in response, nodding enthusiastically against Ben’s hands. Without his glasses, he knew Ben couldn’t see him properly. 

Feeling Callum’s eager permission, Ben let go of any inhibitions and pulled him down hard, choking him on his cock, his hips bucking wildly as he peaked. His toes curled against the sheets, hands pulling on Callum’s hair to the point of pain, a roar of Callum’s name escaping him. 

Callum eagerly swallowed down the cum that flooded his mouth, throat working to milk every last drop out of Ben’s spent cock. When Ben finally pulled him off, oversensitive, Callum kept his head down and licked his cock completely clean before he allowed himself to be yanked against Ben’s sweaty chest. 

“What was that for?” Ben asked, glasses perched on his nose and hearing aid in his ear so he could see and hear Callum properly. “Not that you need a reason to choke yourself on my cock mind. I certainly ain't complaining."

“Happy birthday babe,” Callum smiled, leaning in to press a kiss against Ben’s cheek. “That was just your first present. I hope you slept well.” 

With that, Callum rolled out of bed to head to the shower, Ben quickly rising to follow him. After all, it just wouldn’t do to allow his pretty boyfriend to get off all alone. Especially not when Ben could help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for clicking and reading. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and prompts are all welcome. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, have a great day!


	4. Bed Sex (Top Callum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum fucking Ben. That's it. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying a slightly different style out here, let me know what you think of it! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Oh fuck, fuck Callum, harder, harder!” 

Callum grinned, hands tightening on Ben’s hips, legs shifting slightly under him as he readjusted for a better angle. 

They’d been desperate, spilling out of the pub and straight into bed, fumbling their clothes off and kissing harshly as they rolled around. Ben had all but dragged Callum on top of him and ordered him to fuck him. And Callum was nothing if not obedient. 

He thrust forward, hard, and a scream escaped Ben. Further noises were broken up as Callum built a harsh rhythm, his cock pressing against Ben’s prostate with every meeting of their hips. 

“Ah, oh fuck, Ben, fucking gorgeous,” Callum growled out, barely able to form thoughts as he took in the beautiful sight his boyfriend made. 

Hands clenched in the sheets, face and body flushed a hot scarlet, muscles clenching and tensing – every inch of him fucked out and stunning. Callum couldn’t bear to draw his gaze away, wanting to commit this image to memory, burn it into his brain. 

“Oh, so close, Cal... fuck.” 

Ben released the sheet to grab at his leaking cock, granting himself relief that had him gasping for breath. 

“M'close too babe, fuck, cum with me yeah?”

Ben nodded wordlessly, too focused on the sensation washing through him, of Callum slamming in to him, hitting his prostate with every thrust, to even attempt a verbal response. 

He adored Callum, how good he made him feel all the time but especially in bed. The little baby gay he’d first hooked up with that night was long gone, and he marvelled at the change as Callum fucked him hard, driving him closer and closer to the edge. 

Moans and whimpers of pleasure escaped them, filling the air and mingling with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and the headboard slamming against the wall. Every movement bringing them closer to the brink and – 

“Fuck! Callum,” Ben practically screamed as he reached his peak, body tensing. His cum coated his lower belly, dripping onto Callum’s hands. 

The feeling of Ben tightening around him, of his cum on his fingers and the breathless noises he made as Callum continued to fuck him pushed Callum over the edge. He leaned down and bit down hard on Ben’s neck, muffling his own screams of ecstasy as he spilled inside of Ben. 

They lay there, breathless and dazed. Callum’s long body collapsed on top of Ben’s, pinning him down and making him warm. Ben managed to shove him off eventually, and they lay side by side, drifting off to sleep, the issues of showering and changing the sheets problems for the following day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please feel free to leave comments, kudos or prompts, they're all greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Have a great day!


	5. Dinner and Dicks (Top Ben)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally deleted this whilst trying to get AO3 to work! Whoops. If you left a comment on this originally and want to leave it again that would be amazing cos I'm gutted I lost them. 
> 
> Ben and Callum have a prior engagement, but they've got more pressing matters to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dirty talk, use of the word slut
> 
> Heed warnings. 
> 
> Enjoy!,

They didn’t have long, the watch on Ben’s wrist counting down the minutes until they had to leave for yet another ridiculous attempt at playing happy families. Yet they couldn’t find it in themselves to stop, and get ready to go. 

If you asked Ben, he’d tell you that where he was right now was a million times better than any family dinner ever would be. At a family dinner, he couldn’t grab Callum’s hair and pull it, couldn’t feel his tight heat around him, couldn’t grope his tight arse and thick thighs. 

“Babe- babe, we’re meant, meant to be at Ian’s soon-,” Callum panted out, holding himself up on shaking arms as Ben fucked him. His whole body was shaking with the force of Ben’s thrusts and the desperate arousal shooting through him. 

“Don’t mention his name when I’m fucking you, Cal,” Ben grimaced, shaking his head to chase away the image of his brother’s face. “Would you rather be there?” 

Callum groaned, rolling his eyes, not that Ben could see. “’Course, fuck, course not, but we promised,” Despite his words, he pressed himself back onto Ben’s cock, hands bunching up the sheets beneath him. 

“Well, here’s another promise, baby,” Ben moved one hand to Callum’s hair and gave it a tug, relishing the way Callum whined, how his legs trembled. “If you can tell me, honestly, that you want me to stop, I’ll stop and we can get ready and be round in five minutes.” He paused his movements, stilling completely, leaving Callum to moan in distress. 

“No, no fuck, don’t stop,” Callum babbled, turning to look at Ben over his shoulder. The dark expression of pure lust on Ben’s face sent a thrill through him. “Fuck the dinner, we’ll go another time. Just please, please fuck me Ben, I need you.” 

Ben smirked, the hand in Callum’s hair tightening as he pulled him back, until his chest was flush with Callum’s back. 

“Good boy.” 

Callum moaned at the words, the praise warming him. He closed his eyes and let his head flop backwards onto Ben’s shoulder as his boyfriend started fucking him in earnest. Each thrust punched the air out of Callum’s lungs and sent the blood in his body directly to his cock. He’d never been so hard in his life, but before he could attempt to get some relief, Ben’s hand wrapped around him. 

His hips thrust helplessly into the touch, Ben’s other hand holding him still, preventing him from chasing the delicious friction. The thrusts slowed, Ben wanking him slowly, movements almost leisurely, and Callum wanted to scream when Ben began nibbling and speaking at his ear. 

“Love having you like this, on your knees, so fucking desperate and pretty. Need to fuck you in front of a mirror, so you can see how fucking perfect you look. Would you like that babe? Watch yourself take my cock like a good little slut?” 

Callum whined, nodding desperately as his hips fought against Ben’s grip on them. He was so close, Ben’s words and teasing motions driving him crazy. 

“Fuck, Ben, please, need more, so close please- “He begged, tears filling his eyes as he tried to grind against Ben’s cock. 

He jerked forward when Ben thrust into him unexpectedly, the rough, frantic rhythm returning. The grip on Callum’s hip tightened, Ben pulling him down on his cock harshly with every thrust. 

Heat burned in Callum’s abdomen and he reached back to grab at Ben’s hair, fists clenching as he babbled that he was close, begging Ben to take him over the edge. Ben grinned, and somehow fucked him even harder, every meeting of their hips punctuated by the desperate cries escaping Callum and the low growls from Ben. The hand on Callum’s cock sped up and Callum swore he was dying, he was burning from the inside out, he couldn’t take any more, he was gonna- 

“Ben! Ben fuck!” 

The tightening of Callum around him, the feeling of his boyfriend’s body going taught as he came all over Ben’s hand sent Ben over the edge, turning his head to bite down on Callum’s neck. 

After several seconds Callum went limp, Ben letting go of him, causing him to fall face first onto the bed. He barely made a noise, just a small groan of disgust as his stomach landed in his own cum. Ben manoeuvred himself off of his own shaky knees and crawled next to Callum. 

“We could still make it to dinner, if we run?” He suggested. 

Callum scoffed. “If you think I’m going anywhere after that, you can fuck off. I’m not sure I can sit down, let alone run anywhere.” 

Ben laughed, and flopped down fully, pulling Callum back so they could spoon. “Don’t worry, I’ll nurse you back to health Callum.” 

Callum sighed contentedly, reaching down with a long arm to pull the duvet off of the floor and back over them. They snuggled down and fell asleep together, missing the way their phones began buzzing with incoming phone calls. 

After all, between sex and cuddles in the after-glow, and a dinner party with Ian Beale, the correct decision was clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are always welcomed and greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Have a lovely day!


	6. Cops and Robbers (Top Ben)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Callum try their hand at some of Ben's kind of role play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Bondage, dirty talk, roleplaying. 
> 
> Some insinuations of consensual non-consent (only brief and not the focus of the chapter but they're there.) 
> 
> Please heed these warnings. 
> 
> Enjoy.

It had been a long, hard day, and it was only lunchtime. Every person who’d come into the car lot had been after a deal or trying to swindle him. Threatening people constantly was tiring, and eventually he’d called in Tubbs to stand guard and deal with anyone else whilst he left to find his favourite source of stress-relief. 

Peeking his head around the door, he spotted the tall frame of his boyfriend bent over the kitchen sink, washing up. He licked his lips as he took in Callum’s body, exposed with only a pair of boxers on. As quietly as possible he crept up, before wrapping his arms around Callum’s waist and pulling him into a sudden bear hug. He couldn’t hold back his laughter at Callum’s yelp of shock and flailing. 

“Hi babe.” 

“Ben!” Callum tried to sound annoyed but a smile was fighting its way onto his face. “You scared the hell out of me, I thought you were a burglar!”

“Well you do like playing cops and robbers,” Ben crooned, rising up to kiss at Callum’s neck. “Maybe I’ve broken in, and now I’ve got the handsome copper at my mercy.” 

Callum chuckled, turning in his arms. “At your mercy, am I?” He leaned down, pressing a kiss to Ben’s mouth. “And what’s the big bad burglar gonna do to me?” 

Heat warmed Callum’s stomach as Ben turned them and walked him up against a wall. 

“I think I’m going to take you.” Ben mouthed at Callum’s neck, biting a small mark into the pale skin. 

Callum let out a breathy moan, eyes fluttering closed as his head dropped back against the wall. 

“Oh yeah? And what if I fight back?” 

Ben’s eyes darkened and his face curled into a wicked grin. 

“Who says I’m gonna let you?” 

Callum had barely processed the words when he let out a shriek as Ben threw him over his shoulder. His hands clutched his boyfriend’s shirt as he tried to balance himself, their height difference making the act very precarious. Another shriek escaped him as Ben slapped his arse, before depositing him on their bed. 

Callum laughed, eyes sparkling with humour as Ben quickly shed his clothes and climbed on top of him. His laughter stopped abruptly when cold metal clicked shut against one wrist.

“Is this okay?” Ben asked quietly, his cocky persona dropped momentarily. 

Nodding frantically, Callum bucked his hips into Ben, emphasising his very enthusiastic consent. 

“Since when do burglars ask permission?” Callum teased as Ben pulled his arms up, feeding the chain of the cuffs through a slat in the headboard and securing it around the other wrist.

“Maybe I’m a considerate burglar.” Ben snipes back, pressing a kiss to Callum’s lips. “Now pull on those a bit, they ain’t too tight or loose are they?” 

Obediently Callum pulled against the restraints, confirming that they were fine. 

Reassured, the smirk returned to Ben’s face and his hands busied themselves with touching every inch of Callum’s body, so beautifully exposed and vulnerable in his thin boxers. 

“What’s the big bad burglar going to do now that you’ve got me all tied up and helpless?” Callum grinned at him, eyes dark with lust. God, Ben could get lost in those eyes for days. 

Blinking to snap himself out of the daydream that Callum’s beautiful face always sent him in to, Ben glanced down at his boyfriend, trying to decide. 

“So many things, so little time.” He mused, running his hands down Callum’s chest distractedly. “I could fuck you, nice and hard so you can’t sit down properly all day,” one hand travelled up to brush against Callum’s lips, a thrill shooting through him when Callum began sucking at his thumb. “Or, I could put that pretty mouth to good use. What do you think, gorgeous?” 

Callum hummed around his thumb, blushing at the ideas that raced through his mind. He let his head flop down against the pillows, losing himself to the soft touches Ben covered him in. A hand squeezing his cock made him jump, eyes snapping open and flying to Ben. 

“I asked you a question, baby copper,” Ben growled, leaning down to bite at Callum’s neck. He punctuated every word with a harsh bite, leaving bruises that couldn’t be hid. “What. Do. You. Want. Me. To. Do. To. You?” 

“Take me,” Callum sighed, eyes closed in bliss. Being marked up and bitten was up there on the ever-growing list of things that drove him mad. He rolled his head to the side to give Ben better access. “Use me, do whatever you want. I’m yours.” 

“Your wish is my command,” Ben grinned, grinding his erection against Callum. “Let’s see what makes the copper scream.” 

When Ben finally released Callum from the handcuffs, they were the subject of several noise complaints, and Callum’s throat was raw. Turns out, there were many things that made the copper scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave comments and kudos they're greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Have a lovely day!


	7. Controller (Top Callum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a heat filled night out, Callum takes control. 
> 
> Top Callum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit anal sex between two men, dirty talk, slight orgasm denial, hint at dom/sub, dom drop and aftercare. 
> 
> Please heed warnings. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Get on that bed and don’t move,” Callum pulled away from Ben’s lips to growl, delivering a nip to his throat. 

“Fuck Cal,” Ben moaned, obediently flopping onto the bed when Callum pushed him towards it. “You’re so fit when you’re bossy.” 

Callum grinned over, shucking off his own clothes to match Ben’s nakedness. The clothes Ben had been wearing were strewn throughout the flat, Callum practically tearing them off of him as soon as they got through the door. 

They’d been to a gay bar out of Walford, a new one that had had a massive opening night. The playlist had been amazing, and Ben and Callum had barely drunk a drop, too interested in dancing and grinding against each other in the throng of hot bodies. After an hour of rubbing against each other they’d dived into a taxi and rushed home. 

Callum straddled Ben, bracketing his hips between his thighs. 

“Come on then bossy boots, do something.” Ben groaned when Callum stayed still on top of him. He thrust his hips up, rubbing his cock against Callum’s arse. 

“I’m allowed to stop and admire my handsome boyfriend aren’t I?” Callum grinned, grinding down against Ben, loving the way Ben whined.

“Not when you were dancing on me like a stripper,” Ben growled. “Teasing me all bloody night. You owe me some fucking relief.” 

When Callum continued to smirk at him, deliberately not touching, Ben lunged, swiping Callum to the side and rolling them over so he was on top. He snatched Callum’s wrists and pinned them to his sides. 

“You think you’re funny, teasing me?” He hissed, leaning up to bite at Callum’s throat. The soft noise Callum tried to muffle felt like a victory. “Nothing to say? That’s alright, I’ll get something out of you.” 

Shuffling back Ben trailed kisses down Callum’s collarbone, stopping to suck and kiss a mark on the spot. Callum moaned softly, bucking his hips up against Ben, wrists twisting in his grip. 

When Ben moved further down to scrape his teeth against Callum’s nipple Callum gripped the sheets, bunching them up in his fingers. 

“I can’t – oh fuck do that again – I can’t tease you but you can tease me?” He panted. “That ain’t fair.” 

Ben laughed, meeting Callum’s eyes. “Life ain’t fair babe.” He shuffled up to connect their mouths again, tongue slipping in and savouring the way Callum responded with urgency. As he closed his eyes and got lost in the sensation he made a crucial mistake. 

He let go of Callum’s wrists. 

Immediately Callum flipped them over, one leg over Ben’s hips to roll him onto his back, Callum kneeling over him with a grin. 

Ben blinked up at him, mouth opening in confusion. “Did you just – while we were kissing?” 

It was Callum’s turn to laugh. “Life ain’t fair babe.” He grabbed lube and a condom, eager to get inside Ben. Their whole evening had felt like foreplay and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last being so aroused. 

Scooting backwards he knelt in between Ben’s legs, deliberately pushing them further apart roughly to watch Ben’s cock twitch in excitement. Quickly he covered his fingers in lube, circling Ben’s hole for a moment before pressing inside. Ben’s hands shot to the headboard, hips pressing down despite the twinge of pain. 

“Fuck, babe, more.” He panted, whimpering when Callum obeyed. 

He loved Callum’s hands. Those massive fingers were perfect for opening Ben, working him up. They were long enough to hit all of the right spots inside of Ben, to turn him into a sweaty, desperate mess. 

A third finger slid in, Callum focused on brushing against Ben’s prostate, eliciting whines and pleas for more. One hand was needed to hold Ben’s hip still, Ben eager to fuck himself down against his fingers. 

“Patience Ben,” Callum said softly, grinning when Ben nearly growled at him. 

“I’ll give you patience you fucking tease.” Ben wrapped his legs around Callum’s waist, pushing down so Callum was splayed against Ben’s torso, fingers slipping out of Ben when he tried to catch himself. 

“If you’re not inside me in the next ten seconds,” Ben hissed, hands clenched in Callum’s hair, forcing him to look into his eyes. “I’m going to keep you chained to this bed for the rest of the weekend." 

Heat shot through Callum at the threat and he pressed a kiss against Ben’s lips before shuffling back between his legs.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time baby,” Callum winked as he quickly drizzled lube over his cock. He lined himself up, pressing himself in slowly so Ben could adjust. He stilled once he was fully in, resting his hands against Ben’s belly whilst he waited for permission to move. The legs tightening around his waist and low growl of “I’m ready, fuck me,” were all the permission he needed. 

He moved his hands down to Ben’s hips, gripping bruises into them as he slowly pulled out then slammed back in, repeating the motion several times until Ben was squirming beneath him. 

“Callum, fuck, please I need more,” Ben whined, reaching for his cruelly neglected cock. His hands were slapped away by Callum, who held them against the bed. 

“I’m in charge tonight,” He thrust his hips forwards pointedly, enjoying the way Ben jerked helplessly and moaned. “You’re just gonna lay back and let me fuck you, yeah?” 

Nodding desperately, Ben pressed his head into the pillow. “Yes, please!”

Sliding out Callum decided it was time to finally fuck Ben like he’d been dreaming of all night. He thrust into him hard, building up a rapid pace that had the bed shaking and Ben moaning and whimpering in pleasure with every connection of his arse with Callum’s hips. 

Grabbing Ben’s hips again he dragged him down, finding a better angle that allowed him to hit Ben’s prostate with every force. Instantly the low moans became cries of pleasure, Ben’s face screwing closed and hands clutching the slats in the headboard. God, he looked gorgeous. 

Ben’s knuckles were beginning to turn white. He needed to cum, was so close but he knew Callum wasn’t going to let him yet. If he moved his hands Callum would only pin them down again. Fuck, he whined at the thought, how he loved it when Callum got rough and dominant with him, used his bigger frame and massive hands to hold him down, fuck him and use him until Ben couldn’t even think. 

White hot pleasure was pooling in Callum’s abdomen as he thrust harder and harder, losing his rhythm as he tired. He was so close, but he had to wait. 

Forcing one hand out of the vice grip on Ben’s hips, he moved it to Ben’s cock, grabbing it firmly. At the contact Ben rocked up, gasping. Callum hadn’t stopped fucking him and the dual sensations from the cock inside of him and around his own were enough to drive him crazy. 

“I’m close babe, I need to cum Callum, I need ah, please, I need it-" Ben babbled desperately, barely aware of the words tumbling out of his mouth, only praying that they would be enough to win Callum’s mercy. 

Callum grinned. He loved it when Ben begged. “Go on then Ben, cum.” He slowed slightly to lean and press a kiss to Ben’s open mouth. “Cum for me.” He pulled himself back up and resumed thrusting in earnest, chasing his own need. 

Permission finally granted, Ben rocked his hips wildly, pushing himself back on Callum’s cock and up into his hand. He squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back, legs tightening around Callum’s waist as he screamed his boyfriend’s name. Through the haze of his own voice and the slap of their skin, he faintly heard Callum’s own cries. 

Watching Ben cum was always amazing for Callum. The way his face tensed and then went slack, mouth dropping open and eyes flipping closed, his faint muscles rippling and cum coating his stomach, it was all so beautiful. As Callum took in the sight he reached his own peak, breathlessly panting Ben’s name as he thrust into him hard and finished. 

When Ben blinked his eyes open he found himself covered by Callum, who had fallen forward and was lying against him, head on his chest. He smiled at the sight, releasing the headboard at last to stroke Callum’s hair as he came down from the post-orgasm high. 

“Was that good?” Callum asked softly, glancing up at him and then away quickly. 

“Good?” Ben laughed, quickly stopping when Callum flinched. “Yes, babe it was amazing! You were amazing.” He felt the heat of Callum’s blush against his chest and tilted his chin up. “What you going all shy for Callum? You know how good you are at this, how much I love it.” 

“I just,” Callum pouted as he thought, and Ben couldn’t help but admire how quickly his boyfriend switched from sexy and dominant to demure and adorable. “Just we ain’t ever done the fighting for it thing, ya know? And I’ve had a bit to drink, and I just weren’t sure if-" 

“Callum, look at me yeah?” Ben moved his arms down to Callum’s shoulders, shifting himself upright into a sitting position and pulling Callum with him, wincing at the slight ache. He was going to feel it tomorrow, he could tell, the thought making him grin. Once they were seated Callum looked up at him again, pretty face visibly anxious. 

“Tonight was so good. Like, it’s up there. And we’ve both had a little bit to drink, but there’s nothing wrong with that, or with a little bit of play fighting. You know I wanted you to fuck me, I told you that in the taxi.” He brushed a thumb over Callum’s cheek, other hand holding Callum’s. Callum got like this sometimes, worried and insecure. Ben put it down to his need to please and his status as a late-bloomer and relative inexperience with most things sexual, despite Ben’s eager teaching. “Everything you did tonight was perfect. It was everything I wanted, everything we’ve talked about, okay?”

“Okay.” Callum nodded, finally accepting Ben’s assurances, before letting out a loud yawn and pressing his face into Ben’s shoulder tiredly. 

Ben smiled softly, resting his hand in Callum’s hair. “Come on, into the shower with you. Then we can sleep.” 

Callum whined but crawled out from Ben’s embrace to trudge to shower, Ben following him with ginger steps. The sound of the shower running echoed, and within minutes a much cleaner Ben and Callum emerged, towelling off and collapsing onto the bed. They threw the towel they’d put on the bed before they’d gone out on the floor, having put it there to save the sheets from their sweat and semen. They pulled the blankets over themselves and curled into each other. 

Sated and satisfied they fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome. If you have anything you'd like to request feel free to drop it in the comments. 
> 
> Have a great day!


	8. Three's Company? (Top Ben)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Callum have an eventful night out involving a handsome stranger and a heat fuelled romp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for clicking. 
> 
> Contains: Swearing, possessive behaviour, implied, hypothetical threesomes, facials, oral sex, a lot of dirty talk and some fluff at the end. 
> 
> Heed all warnings, if anything may be triggering or uncomfortable please feel free to not read. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Callum knew he was in trouble the second he saw the mischievous glint in Ben’s eyes. 

His boyfriend had strolled into the undertakers, eyes sparkling and a wicked smirk on his lips and told Callum that they were going out that evening, and to make himself pretty once work was over. He then proceeded to pull Callum into a passionate kiss that left him breathless before abruptly leaving. Callum had spent five minutes trying to compose himself, and the rest of his working day in a daze. 

As soon as the clock struck six he was up the stairs to the flat and in the shower, washing his hair and scrubbing himself in the shower gel that he knew Ben liked. By half past six he was dressed, hair combed and gelled, dark shirt tantalisingly half buttoned and tight jeans hugging his arse. As he headed out to meet Ben, he took a glance at himself in the mirror and grinned. Even he had to admit, he looked good. 

Ben stood waiting for him outside of Coker’s, his face brightening into a grin as he took Callum in. Before Callum could utter a greeting Ben pulled him down into a kiss, Callum’s hands immediately gripping at Ben’s shoulders in surprise. 

“What was that in aid of?” Callum asked breathlessly once they’d parted. His face was flushed, and he hadn’t missed the wolf whistle that – he peered around and spotted Lola grinning – that Lola had shot at them. 

“Babe, when you come out looking like that, I don’t know how you expect me to not kiss you. God, look at you.” Ben’s voice turned almost wistful as he cupped Callum’s cheek softly, his eyes drinking him in. 

“I made myself look pretty then?” Ben chuckled as he recalled his words earlier. 

“Like a pretty princess babe.” Callum poked his tongue out, lacing his hand with Ben’s. “Glad to know my boyfriend can follow orders. Now come on, we’ve got a booking at seven and if we miss it you won’t have the energy for later.” 

After dinner they entered the Albert, Ben grabbing their favourite booth whilst Callum got their drinks. They sat together, chatting idly and watching the place slowly fill up. 

“Them three over there. Which would you have?” 

Callum followed Ben’s gaze to three blokes stood around one of the tall tables. He felt drawn to the one on the right, a tall black man, with big muscles and neatly styled hair. 

“The one on the right.” He answered, not able to look away. The man glanced up from his friends and their eyes met. 

Heat rushed to Callum’s face at having been caught staring and he glanced away, back to Ben who was watching him intently. 

“You want him to fuck you?” He asked bluntly. 

Callum stammered his response, unsure of where this was going. “No! I- uh- hypothetically – maybe, I, I mean, kind of?” 

The serious expression on Ben’s face stirred anxiety in Callum’s stomach, right up until Ben’s face cracked with a grin. 

“I knew it!” He crowed, laughing at Callum’s confusion. “Could tell that bloke was your type the second he walked in.” 

Relief soothed Callum’s stomach and he laughed. “You bastard! I thought you were properly jealous!” 

Taking a swig of his drink, Ben shook his head. “You’re mine babe. I know that, you know that, that’s all that matters. You’re allowed to fancy people. Hell, as long as I got to join in, I probably wouldn’t mind him fucking you.” 

Callum choked on his drink. “You serious?” He spluttered. There was no way Ben was seriously suggesting they had a threesome. 

“Why not? You’re hot, I’m hot, he’s hot. You telling me you wouldn’t wanna be sandwiched between us?” 

Ben enjoyed the way Callum’s face coloured again as he thought about it. His bright blue eyes turned dark with lust and he glanced back at the man, who was watching them intently. Glancing back at Ben, he received a nod that had him standing and walking over to the man, hands clenching nervously. 

“Excuse me,” He started, the man smiling softly at him. He was even better looking up-close. Dazzling brown eyes burned into Callum, soft red lips quirked into a curious smile. “I was uh- would you like to dance?” 

Callum knew his face was pink and steeled himself for the likely rejection. Instead, the man smiled and stood up, placing a hand on Callum’s shoulder. 

“Your boyfriend okay with that?” He asked, voice deep and soft in a way that made heat curl in Callum’s stomach. 

“Yes – yeah he is, I-" Stopping, Callum took a breath, flushing even pinker and glancing back at Ben who was smiling encouragingly. “I’m Callum.” 

“Hi Callum, I’m James.” James held out a hand, Callum reaching across to shake it. The firmness of his grip made Callum shiver and he looked up into eyes burning with lust. 

“Shall we?” 

James didn’t let go of Callum’s hand, instead pulling him over to the dance floor, only dropping his hand to rest them on his waist as they began to grind against each other to the beat. 

Callum thought he might die from the weight of James’s hands on his waist, big and possessive, controlling his movements, leading him. He glanced over to where Ben was sat every now and then and saw the fire in his eyes, the way he leaned back in his chair and followed his every move like a predator watching prey. The intensity of his stare mixed with the proximity of James, the grinding of their bodies against one another made him feel as though he were in heaven. 

The heat bubbling in his gut and the friction of James’s crotch on his sent blood down to his cock, tenting his jeans. James pulled him close, and grinned, looking up at Callum, lust and amusement painting his face. 

“Getting excited, Callum?” He purred against his ear and if Callum whimpered at his tone at least it was lost to the thump of the music. 

He nodded breathlessly, moving his hands up to wrap around James’s neck. Suddenly, he felt bold, confident in what he wanted, and he placed a kiss against his cheek, bringing his lips to brush against his ear. 

“What're you gonna do about it?” He growled, body hot and brain fuzzy with drink and endorphins. 

James grinned at his sudden attitude change and took his hands again. Callum tripped over his feet as he was led away from the dance floor and back to where Ben was sitting. Judging by his flushed cheeks and hungry eyes, he’d been enjoying the show they’d been putting on. 

Callum sat down and grasped his drink, savouring the cold beer whilst Ben and James introduced themselves. 

“Are you good for a three way?” Ben asked, bold as ever about all things sex, Callum mused. Getting him to talk about his emotions or his past was akin to persuading a starving wolf to drop a rabbit, but asking a stranger to have a threesome was done without so much as a blink. 

“I would love to,” James grinned. “However, we’ve all been drinking, and there’s stuff you need to discuss as a couple, and then with me, before we could. It isn’t the kind of thing you should rush in to.” 

Callum tried to hide his disappointment, but Ben caught it, squeezing his hand reassuringly. 

“It isn’t a no,” James quickly added, sliding into the seat beside Callum, rubbing his thigh. His touch sent electricity through Callum and he felt himself blushing all over. “You’re both incredibly hot, and I’d love to. But I’m not comfortable doing anything without thinking and talking it through, okay?” 

Callum nodded, but sat back and let Ben talk. 

“Can we take your number?” Ben asked, pulling out his phone. “That display on the dance floor was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

James grinned and took Ben’s phone, sending a text to his own phone. 

“Feel free to send me a text any time boys,” He said as he stood, leaning down to kiss Callum on the cheek, and offered his hand out to Ben. “I’d love to continue this somewhere more private in the future. But.” His expression turned serious for a second and Ben suddenly felt heat shoot through him at the intensity of his gaze. It had been hot enough when it was focused on Callum, but it was almost overwhelming aimed solely at him. “You have to talk about it. I’ve seen relationships fall apart over this kind of thing, and you two are so hot together it would be a tragedy.” 

Ben nodded, shaking the offered hand, trying to tamp down the arousal burning in his belly as his hand was dwarfed. 

“We will. See you sometime soon, hopefully.” He winked at him, shooting him a grin that was returned. 

“Bye,” Callum mumbled, head finally clearing. 

James smiled at them and headed back over to his friends. Callum turned to Ben, who’s blue eyes were almost black with lust. 

“We need to go home. Now.” He growled, downing his drink and grabbing their jackets. Obediently Callum followed his lead and within minutes they were outside, Callum fumbling with his keys as he tried to open the door whilst Ben kissed impatiently at his neck. 

Finally, they got the door open, slamming it shut behind them and practically running up the stairs. Ben tore the jacket off of Callum’s shoulders, throwing it into the living room along with his own, their shoes kicked off for them to hunt for in the morning. 

The door to the bedroom was shut for only a second before Callum’s body was pinned against it, Ben touching him in a frenzy. Hands moved from his waist, to his arse, up his neck and into his hair, not resting for more than a second. 

“God you looked so fucking hot tonight baby,” Ben growled, biting at Callum’s neck. Callum moaned at the sensation; hands clutching Ben’s back helplessly. He could barely think, just clinging to Ben as his words and touches drove him crazy. 

“I should’ve been jealous, seeing some fit bloke touching you up but all I felt was proud,” Ben continued, pulling back to watch Callum’s eyes flicker as he tried to follow his words through the haze of pleasure. “Proud of my baby gay for approaching that bloke, for telling me what you wanted, for being so fucking gorgeous that I was hard in my jeans all fucking night.” 

He paused to fist his hands in Callum’s hair, pulling him down into a searing kiss. Their tongues met, tasting the alcohol in each other’s mouths, their bodies grinding together and the thought of Callum doing this with someone else, someone so different to Ben as James was should’ve been scary, but all it did was send the blood to his crotch. 

Grabbing Callum’s shirt, he began unbuttoning it, working blindly with a practiced ease and within seconds he was shoving the fabric down Callum’s arms and tossing it into the corner of the room. Reluctantly he pulled away from Callum’s mouth, dropping down to his knees to fiddle with Callum’s jeans. 

“You wanna know the best part, Callum?” Callum whined as Ben’s hand ghosted over his crotch, the pace slowing as Ben eased his belt slowly out of the loops. 

“The best part was seeing him touching you, wanting you, and knowing that he’d never have you. Not how I have you. Nobody will ever know you, please you, fuck you, the way I do. And you know why babe?” 

Callum whimpered, thrusting his hips desperately. “Cos I’m yours,” He managed to mumble out. 

Ben’s breath hitched and he pressed his face to Callum’s stomach, planting kisses as he tried to deal with the rush of love to his head and heat to his dick. 

“That’s right baby. You’re mine.” He popped the button on Callum’s jeans, pulling the zipper down and shoving the jeans to cage Callum’s thighs. “All of you, is mine. This,” He finally grabbed Callum’s cock and Callum fell back against the door with a thump, hands curling in Ben’s hair. “Is mine.” 

The reaction made his decision and he pulled Callum’s straining cock out of his boxers, taking it in his mouth. Everything faded then, the world reducing to nothing but him and the desperate, needy little noises escaping Callum as he worked his tongue along his length, hands firmly pressing his hips against the door. 

“Fuck, Ben, please – you’re so fucking good at oh -" Words spilled out of Callum’s mouth, garbled nonsense interrupted by moans and whines. His hands were practically a vice in Ben’s hair, clutching on so tightly it hurt in the best way. The whole evening had been so ridiculously hot, his hormones firing wildly, filling his veins with red hot arousal that made him giddy and drunk. 

“You close baby?” Ben panted, pulling off of his cock for breath and staring up at him from under his lashes. The sight of Callum, pink and breathless, mouth working over words he didn’t have the brainpower to say and body rolling as he tried to thrust against Ben was overwhelming and Ben reached one hand down to quickly release his own cock from the confines of his jeans. 

“Cl-close-" Callum gasped out, panting like he’d run a marathon. “More, please.” 

“It’s okay baby, let go, let me take care of you,” Ben wrapped his hand around Callum’s cock. “Cum for me Callum.” 

Sliding his mouth back along Callum, he let him thrust helplessly, working his tongue and throat in a way that had Callum screaming his name, pushing his head against his stomach as he came down his throat, body bent almost double. 

Ben took it, swallowing around him and letting his boyfriend ride his orgasm in his mouth. When he began whimpering from oversensitivity Ben finally pulled away, admiring the mess he’d made of him. Hand still working his own cock he shot to his feet, pushing Callum down as he went. 

“Gonna cum on your face, okay?” He gasped, jerking his cock desperately. With Callum taken care of he needed to cum, needed to mark him, claim him, the arousal and desire from the entire evening hitting him full force. 

Callum nodded at him, settling himself on his knees and tilting his face up at him, watching him with a glint in his eye that only drove Ben crazier. 

“Gonna cum, fuck baby, Callum, all mine, love you so much, Callum,” Nonsense spilled out of him as his body tightened, hand moving in stutters as his cum splattered against Callum’s face, painting his cheeks and lips. 

When he was finished, he dropped to his own knees, grabbing Callum’s face and kissing him breathlessly, careless of the cum on his face. His cum, on Callum’s face. 

They parted, blinking at each other as if a mist had cleared. 

“That was...” Callum panted, voice light and dazed. 

“Yeah,” Ben agreed, coughing as his words came out rough and gravelly. He’d need some honey in his tea to clear that up. 

“Fuck that was amazing,” Callum eventually giggled, pulling himself and then Ben up to stand on shaky legs. “I can’t believe – I mean this whole night. It’s like a dream.” 

“A hot dream?” Ben quipped, holding onto Callum’s waist shakily. 

“The hottest.” 

Ben grinned, taking his boyfriend’s hand and leading them to the bathroom to clean up. 

Once they were clean they curled up in bed, thankful they didn’t need to change the sheets. 

“You wanna have a threesome? With that James guy?” Callum asked in the darkness, where he could hide from Ben’s eyes. Just because Ben had said he was okay with it in the heat of the moment did not mean he’d be okay with it after some thinking time. He knew his boyfriend, knew his insecurities, and the thought that he might have fuelled them by being so upfront about wanting to have sex with another man sent cold guilt coiling in his belly.

“That’s a big conversation,” Ben mumbled in reply, head resting on Callum’s chest. “If you asked me right now, I’d say yes. But I’m also about to pass out, so let’s save it for tomorrow. I want you to know though, that I trust you, and I meant what I said. I’m yours, you’re mine. I don’t think anyone could break that. I know you love me as much as I love you.” 

Nodding, Callum squeezed Ben’s arm, mumbling out a “love you", and snuggled down into the pillow. They let their eyes close and drift off, excited at the prospect of tomorrow’s discussion. 

Because regardless of their decision, they knew that as long as they had each other, they would always end their nights like this. Sated, blissful and loved. 

So beautifully, intensely, completely loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I feel the need to point out that if anyone ever wanted to try something like this you should A. Discuss it in depth with your partner(s) beforehand B. Be completely upfront with anyone you involve C. Discuss it with Them whilst everyone is sober and not horny. Which is why I had James put a stop to it. Remember, safe, sane, consensual.
> 
> (I know smut is fantasy but I feel I should just reiterate the point.) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome, if you've any prompts/requests feel free to leave them in the comments. 
> 
> Have a great day!


	9. Gagged Ben (Top Callum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for Vicky who asked for either of them being gagged, and for the anons and others who asked for bottom/sub Ben. 
> 
> Summary: Ben's being too loud, and Callum finds a way to shut him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: Gags, dirty talk, teasing, some dom/sub elements. 
> 
> Thanks for clicking, please heed the tags, warnings and summary - if anything makes you uncomfortable feel free to not read. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Oh, fuck Callum, babe, you’re so good-" Ben gasped as Callum took him into his mouth, his hips thrusting into the blissful warmth. 

He whined when Callum withdrew, glaring up at him. 

“My brother is next door,” Callum hissed, voice rough and husky. “We need to be quiet.” 

“Why? They never are,” Ben hissed back, grinding his hips up against Callum so attention could be returned to his aching cock. 

“Just – just try, please?” Callum asked imploringly before shuffling back to take Ben back into his mouth. As soon as he had all of Ben enveloped in his mouth Ben let out an exaggeratedly loud moan. Immediately Callum shot up, climbing off of the bed to rummage around in the wardrobe whilst Ben watched him eagerly. 

“What’s wrong Callum?” Ben grinned, wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking himself whilst he watched Callum hunting through their wardrobe in his tight briefs. 

A sound of triumph preceded Callum returning to the bed and straddling Ben’s chest, holding the object he’d been looking for in front of Ben for approval. 

Between Callum’s fingers was a black tie, and Ben felt like all of the air had been punched from his lungs as Callum’s gaze darted from it to Ben’s mouth. 

“You wanna gag me?” He choked out, mouth struggling around the words. His hand stopped moving on his cock, convinced any stimulation would send him over the edge. This was probably the hottest thing Callum had ever done. 

“If that’s alright,” Callum replied, blushing to the tips of his ears, but his eyes remained connected with Ben’s. Pride mixed with the lust racing through him. For so long Callum had been shy in the bedroom, content to follow Ben’s lead, only asking for things with reluctance and evasive eyes. 

Surging upwards he tangled his fingers in Callum’s hair and pulled him for a kiss, all tongues and teeth and passion. When they parted Callum panted, breathless, lips swollen sinfully. 

“That a yes?” He grinned. At Ben’s insistent nod Callum quickly tied a knot in the fabric of the tie and placed it between Ben’s teeth. Ben couldn’t stop grinning around the fabric as he tilted his head forward so Callum could secure it round the back of his head. 

“That alright?” Ben mumbled his reply, but the twinkle in his eyes and insistent hands pushing Callum back down to Ben’s leaking cock spoke clearly enough. With a quick press of his lips to Ben’s – stretched slightly open around the fabric in his mouth – he finally returned his attention to where it was desperately desired. 

Ben’s eyes rolled back and he flopped against the pillows, hands gripping the sheets as a muffled moan escaped him. Around his cock Callum moaned in response, the muffled sounds spilling from his usually cocky, articulate boyfriend sending arousal shooting through him. 

He pulled off and teased his tongue along the length, deliberately scraping his teeth over his foreskin for the exhilarated groan. The choice words of “Ymmph tmmph bsssmph” made him grin, and tilt his head to meet Ben’s heated gaze. 

“What was that Ben?” 

At the low growl and what he presumed to be a mumbled threat, he laughed and kissed along Ben’s stomach, pausing to lavish attention to Ben’s scar, kissing it reverently. 

Ben jerked his hips up, trying to order Callum to return to the much-needed blowjob and remembering that he couldn’t. Heat rushed through him at the realisation that he really couldn’t speak. He couldn’t tell Callum anything, just had to trust Callum to take care of him, have mercy on him – it was exhilarating. 

“I like you silent,” Callum said. He sat up in between Ben’s spread legs and wrapped a merciful hand around his cock. “No cocky comments, no jokes. Just your helpless little noises.” 

Thrusting his hips into Callum’s grip Ben groaned, mumbled pleas spilling out behind the gag. He was close, so close, feeling like he’d been teased and toyed with for hours. The dirty words streaming out of Callum’s mouth didn’t help. 

“D’you wanna cum? Ask for it.” Smirking, Callum met Ben’s eyes, and Ben growled. The bastard was enjoying this. With a roll of his eyes Ben attempted to say please. Callum simply raised an eyebrow. 

“Didn’t quite catch that, wanna try again?” 

If looks could kill, Callum would be dead, he was sure of it. Teasing his boyfriend, the shoe being firmly on the other foot was so thrilling he didn’t want to stop. When Ben reached for his cock an idea struck Callum and he pushed himself forward, pinning Ben’s wrists above his head in one hand and grabbing his cock with the other, eliciting a startled whimper. 

“You wanted to be loud, Ben. So be loud. Ask for it.” 

Wrists twisting and fists clenching in Callum’s grip Ben groaned and tried to beg again, frustration and desire warring inside of him. He just wanted to cum, wanted his beautiful boyfriend to tip him over the edge, but at the same time he wanted to stay like this forever, helpless under Callum, staring desperately into those lust-filled eyes. 

“Lmm cmmph,” He tried again, tongue flicking against the fabric of the tie and mouth struggling to work around it. For an impromptu gag, Callum had made it very effective and Ben writhed at the thought of his boyfriend practicing or preparing for this on his own. “Cmmph plmph.” 

Callum shook his head and teasingly moved his hand, slowly stroking Ben’s length, grip tight and pace torturous. Ben tried to buck his hips but Callum’s weight on top of him pinned him, and the pleas fell from behind the gag like rain. 

Eventually Callum took mercy and increased his pace, working his hand faster and twisting in just the way he knew would have Ben bucking and moaning wildly. As he drove his boyfriend closer to orgasm, Callum leaned down to bite at his neck, working on a love bite in between whispered words. 

“You’re so gorgeous Ben, fuck I can’t believe you’re letting me do this, it’s so hot, moan for me Ben, cum for me.” 

Ben’s eyes rolled back and his body buckled wildly, knocking Callum off of him and onto his side – giving him the perfect view to watch – as Ben came, spilling all over Callum’s hand and his own stomach. His desperate moans, usually loud enough to wake half the square, muffled and mumbled behind the gag. 

Without Callum’s hands pinning his wrists, his arms flopped down to his sides and he let them lay there limply as Callum hurriedly removed the gag. 

“You okay?” Callum asked quietly, eyes darting over his face nervously. Ben smiled softly at his concern and squeezed the hand that had been placed in his. 

“That was -" His voice was wrecked, all of the moisture from his mouth soaked into the tie. Callum’s eyes widened and he was off the bed and into the kitchen, returning seconds later with a glass of water for Ben. Gratefully Ben took a long sip, then tried again. 

“That was amazing Callum,” He said, pushing himself to sit up. “I’ve never felt so... helpless, in a good way. And you were so hot babe.” 

Callum blushed, grinning with relief. The grin turned into startled surprise when Ben grabbed his hard cock through his briefs, forgotten in his eagerness to tease and please Ben. 

Climbing onto his knees, Ben cupped Callum’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss, long and tender, before pushing him to lay on his back. 

“Now I think it’s time I return the favour,” He grinned, running his nails down Callum’s chest, the light pain making his boyfriend squirm. 

“Do you- do you wanna gag me?” Callum asked breathlessly, the lust and need filling his veins as his body was finally touched. 

Ben shook his head. “Oh no babe. I intend on making you scream.” He leaned down and took Callum’s nipple between his teeth, grabbing his shoulders to still him when he squirmed. “And I’m gonna let everyone know just how loud Ben Mitchell can make you.” 

Callum flushed red and jutted his chin out. “Come on then, if you’re so good, prove it.” 

“Oh babe,” Ben chuckled, heat stirring in his belly again at the challenge. “I’m gonna make you wish I had gagged you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated and welcomed. If you've any prompts feel free to leave them in the comments. 
> 
> Have a great day!


	10. Missed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's only been away for a few days, and already Callum can't take it. Pent up and alone, he takes matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for clicking! 
> 
> Warnings: Voyeurism, Dirty talk, Masturbation, Blow Jobs, Nipple play, cumplay, very slight pain play, and fluff. 
> 
> If any of these things may be triggering or upsetting to you please do not read. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sprawled out on the bed, Callum frantically pumped his hard cock. He was so pent up, Ben having had to go to a car show in Bristol for the last couple of days. It had been the longest they’d been apart since getting back together, and definitely the longest they’d gone without having sex. 

He pictured his boyfriend, still not due back for another three days, and groaned. All he wanted was Ben on top of him, rubbing their cocks together and kissing along his chest. One hand played with his nipple the way Ben delighted in, and he moaned low and closed his eyes, pretending Ben was there. 

He kept his strokes slow and leisurely, wanting to enjoy it. It had been months since he’d done this alone, Ben always making sure there was no need. His boyfriend flashed behind his closed eyelids. On his knees, peering up at Callum through his pretty lashes. Under him, body rocking against his and mouth biting at Callum’s neck. Above him, pinning him down and toying with him – pinching his nipples, grinding against his cock, scratching along his chest. 

Oh, he wanted Ben so bad it hurt. 

Without realising desperate words started to spill from his lips, pleas and begs to his absent boyfriend. He wanted Ben, needed his warmth, his love, his talented hands and mouth all over him. 

Heat pulsed through his veins, body turned pink and breaths harsh and panting. Blissful pleasure filled him and he was close, so close, just another sec- 

“Getting started without me babe?’ 

Callum jumped, a squeak of shock escaping him as he flung his eyes open, hand stilling on his cock. Leant against the wall, grin painting his face and cock pressing against his jeans was Ben. 

“What are you –“ Callum gasped, trying to clear the fog of heat from his head. “When did – how long -?” 

With a chuckle Ben closed the bedroom door and began stripping off his shirt. “Show finished early, about five minutes ago and at least a minute. A very hot minute.” 

Callum continued to gape at him, causing Ben to climb on the bed beside him. 

“Don’t let me stop you Callum,” He said lowly, kissing behind Callum’s ear. “Carry on.” 

For the second time Callum gasped and gaped at him, gaze flickering from Ben’s lust-darkened eyes to his still hard cock. 

“You want me to- finish?” He asked, blushing even pinker. Ben’s smile softened, fond, and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“Yes babe, I want to watch you touch yourself. I wanna look into your eyes and watch your pretty face as you make yourself cum thinking of me.” 

Callum’s breath hitched. Arousal flooded back through him, the hand on his cock moving slowly. Ben’s eyes tracked every movement, drinking him in. 

“Fuck Callum, you’re so hot.” Ben growled, shifting slightly back so they weren’t touching. “Wanna watch you cum all over yourself.” 

Whining, Callum rolled onto his back, legs spread. His hand moved on his cock, quickening and he reached back up to his nipple, fiddling and teasing it in time with his strokes. His face was scarlet, aroused and embarrassed at the intense stare fixed on him crashing and mixing into something deliciously sinful in his stomach. 

“You look beautiful babe, putting on a show for me.” Ben growled, a hand snaking down to massage his own erection through his jeans. The minor relief made him hiss and shut his eyes, removing the hand again. This wasn’t about him, this was all about Callum. He didn’t want to miss a second. 

“Ben... ah...” Close to the peak again Callum turned his head to look at Ben, forcing himself to meet his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes, burning with lust and Callum could practically feel the arousal radiating from his boyfriend, sending heat through him. He had done this, had made his boyfriend horny and hungry for him. 

“That’s it, come on Callum, cum for me baby,” Ben’s voice was pitchy and Callum grinned momentarily before the waves of pleasure overwhelmed him, body tensing and Ben’s name escaping his lips helplessly as he came. 

Ben’s eyes darted from Callum’s gorgeous face – scrunched up and adorable, mouth wide and eyes clenched shut – to his cock, how the hand on it continued to pump rapidly, thumb pressing down against the head to milk every last drop of cum. In between those two dazzling sights were Callum’s flat stomach and light pecs, tensing and trembling slightly as his orgasm washes through him. It’s the most erotic thing Ben has ever seen in his life. 

When Callum’s completely finished his body relaxes, boneless as he sinks into the plush duvet. His face slackens, and pretty blue eyes flutter open to glance at Ben, who’s staring at him in awe. 

Face still pink from exertion and arousal, he somehow manages to flush even more so under Ben’s gaze. Swallowing thickly, he finds his voice. 

“What're you staring at me like that for? Feels like you’re gonna eat me.” He winked half-heartedly, knowing he’d closed both eyes again when Ben chuckled at him. 

“Maybe I am gonna eat ya,” He said, voice still rough. “God, you’ve no idea how stunning you are do ya? If you ever went into porn you’d be loaded.” 

Callum laughed, pushing himself to sit up against the headboard. 

“I’d never do porn. Only person I ever want to see me like this is you, Ben.” 

Affection surged along with arousal and Ben couldn’t restrain himself any longer. He swiped this hand through the cum on Callum’s belly, bringing it up to his mouth and licking it off, before pressing his lips to Callum’s, relishing the soft noise he made as he tasted himself on Ben’s tongue. 

“Gonna show you how much I fucking missed you,” He panted when they parted, lips swollen. Callum’s hands went to his jeans and he loved this man, this stunning god of man who knew exactly what he wanted. Kneeling over Callum, one knee planted either side of his boyfriend’s torso, he let him take him into his hand, then his mouth, every dirty word and pent up thought from the last few days spilling from him. 

“Thought about you every night – fuck Cal – look what you do to me baby, this is all for you, from watching you- ah!“ His hand tightened in Callum’s hair and he whimpered when Callum pressed his teeth gently to the head, pain and pleasure making Ben’s blood sing. 

“So lucky, I’m so lucky to have you, have this whenever I want, fuck I wish you knew how per- perfect you are Callum, Callum, fuck do that again, baby.” 

Callum had yanked Ben’s jeans out of the way so he could press his nails into Ben’s thick thighs, little crescent marks guaranteed to blossom there. Along with the way he twirled his tongue over Ben’s cock, head bobbing and taking it deep in his throat, it was too much and Ben came. 

To Callum’s slight annoyance he didn’t get the chance to see Ben cum, as the grip in his hair tightened and his head was pushed down until his nose was nuzzling Ben’s pubes. He did however get to enjoy the helpless, strangled cry of his name as Ben shot down his throat, body tensing and breaths coming out harsh. 

When the high of his orgasm finally died down Ben blinked blearily at Callum, who lay beside him on the duvet, having moved himself off of his cock and removed Ben's clothes. 

“So, I’m a god then?” Callum grinned, and it was Ben’s turn to blush. 

“Said that out loud did I?” He returned, loving the amusement on Callum’s face. At the nod that sent Callum’s gel-less hair bouncing over his forehead, Ben continued. “And it’s true. Babe, the way you looked, watching you get yourself off – it was – it was mesmerising. I’ve never known someone so beautiful.” 

Amused grin replaced with something distinctly softer, Callum ran a hand over Ben’s cheek, cupping it. “You really did miss me didn’t you? Wouldn’t be getting so soppy otherwise.” 

“I can be soppy sometimes.” Ben retorted, no heat or conviction in it. “C'mere.” 

Obediently Callum scooted closer, so Ben could pull him close, planting a kiss on his red, bruised lips and wrapping an arm over his waist. 

“Wanna know something else soppy?” Callum nodded, never tiring of these moments where the world faded to just them. Him and Ben, no macho persona or family name to protect. Just them. 

“I couldn’t sleep without you next to me. The bed felt empty, and wrong. My arms need you in them Cal.” 

The soft confession made Callum’s heart pound and tears filled his eyes, kissing Ben again hastily. He wouldn’t ruin this moment by crying. Ben realised what he was doing because of course he did, and quickly tried to distract him from the weight of his words. 

“I don't know about you babe, but after _that_ I’m knackered. Let’s go to sleep for a bit yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Callum turned in Ben’s grip so Ben could nuzzle at his hair, knowing his boyfriend often fell asleep within seconds of pressing his nose to his soft locks. He'd stopped using gel for a while, before he realised his hair needed it to be controlled in the outside world without his hat, just so Ben could rest against it comfortably. 

They drifted off, soft smiles on their faces. Before Callum fell into unconsciousness he squeezed the hand over his waist gently, letting his own hand rest on top of it. 

“I missed you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos, there greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Have a good day!


	11. Rope Bondage (Sub Callum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Callum indulge one of Callum’s submissive fantasies, and Callum learns about a new aspect of sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Chapter 9 of I was Just Trying to Survive the Night by Kitzombie (Check it out if you haven't already, that whole fic is Gold.) 
> 
> Warnings: Rope bondage, dirty talk, nipple play, pain kink, teasing, praise kink, handjobs, begging, dom/sub dynamics, cum play, cum eating, hair pulling, aftercare, fluff. 
> 
> If any of these things may be triggering to you please do not read. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you sure about this babe?” Ben checked, for what felt like the tenth time in a minute. 

Callum rolled his eyes. “Yes, Ben. I’ll tell you if I change my mind.” 

Hearing the irritation in Callum's voice Ben nodded and wound the rope around Callum's wrists. At the touch of the fabric, Callum sighed softly, shuffling on his knees. 

A small moan escaped Callum when Ben pulled the rope tight, pinning Callum’s wrists together behind his back. “Feel good?” Ben asked, tying off the knot. 

“Yeah – feels...” Callum trailed off, twisting his wrists against the rope. His head fell back to rest on Ben’s shoulder when they held firm, digging in slightly. “Fuck it feels good.” 

“I’m glad you like it babe,” A soft hand ran along Callum's bare side, making him shiver. “Tell me why it feels good.” 

Red flushed to Callum’s face as he thought. Talking during sex was something he’d struggled with, or at least regarding himself. Towards Ben compliments spilled from him easily, praise and admiration sending his boyfriend into a blushing desperate mess. Himself, having to describe how he felt, what he thought and wanted – that was harder. 

“It feels – I feel helpless.” He finally forced out as Ben continued to slowly, cruelly drag his fingers along his ribs, not enough for how riled up Callum was. “Like, I have to just let go and trust you to look after me.” 

“And do you?” Callum opened his eyes, previously closed in bliss, and tilted his head to look up at Ben. 

“Do I what?” Ben smiled at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Trust me.” 

Sad understanding filled Callum's eyes and his face fell. “Course I do Ben. You think I’d ask you to tie me up if I didn’t trust you?” 

Ben blushed and looked away. He knew Callum trusted him, deep down, but he craved the reassurance. 

Feeling the sensual mood slipping away, Callum's mouth opening to continue reassuring him, Ben resumed his touching of Callum's body with one hand. The other snaked up to grab Callum’s hair and give it a tug that elicited a startled moan. 

“That good?” He purred, less to check in this time and more to watch Callum stumble over his words. 

“Ye- yeah, feels good,” Callum said through harsh breaths, wrists twisting against the ropes as Ben’s fingers trailed over his chest, stopping to pay special attention to his nipples. “Ah fuck, do that again!” He pleaded, letting his head roll back onto Ben’s shoulder, eyes snapping shut. 

“What, _this_?” 

Callum’s body jerked uncontrollably as Ben pinched his nipples once again, hand coming out of his hair to double the torture. Delicate fingers toyed with him, twisting and pinching in the most pleasurable pain. 

In his boxers Callum’s cock throbbed, a wet spot forming. Normally he’d sneak a hand down and give himself some relief through the torment, but here he was trapped, arms bound and pinned between his and Ben’s bodies. Fuck, he’d known what he was asking for but being rendered so helpless was making the already intense sensations overwhelming. On instinct he tried to grab his cock, relieve the pressure and groaned when the rope dug into his wrists, holding him fast with no give. 

Ben’s fingers teased over his chest, pulling his nipples and running his nails sharply down the soft skin at random intervals, making Callum whine at the flash of pain. 

“Still good babe?” He whispered as he nibbled at Callum’s earlobe. Nodding, Callum let out a breathy moan and thrust his hips urgently, needing some friction. 

“Touch me, touch me please,” He begged and Ben had to grip onto his chest hard and press his own aching cock against Callum’s back. When his voice went like that, all high and breathy, Ben wanted to give him everything.

“I am touching you baby.” To emphasise the point he took his nipples in hand again, giving them both a fierce twist that had Callum yelping and falling back against him, bound hands clenching into fists. 

“You know what I mean,“ Callum gasped, a low growl in his throat as he tried to be threatening. Cute as the attempt was it only made Ben laugh. “Touch me you bastard.”

That was a whine. Ben grinned, delighted when Callum blushed. “Ask me nicely, Callum.” 

This time Callum did growl, struggling against the ropes. If he could get free he wasn’t sure whether he’d grab his cock and grant himself some relief or turn and deck Ben in his smug, sadistic face. Probably both. 

“Ah ah,” Ben grabbed Callum’s wrists over the rope and pulled on them pointedly, making Callum arch his back. “You’re not getting out of these until I decide to let you. You’re all mine baby, so I’d suggest you do what I tell you.” Resting a hand in Callum’s hair he tugged his head to one side and bit down on his neck, hard. “Now ask nicely.” 

Callum’s cock was weeping, straining desperately against his boxers at the rough treatment. Blinking back the tears of need that filled his eyes he tilted his head further to the side so Ben could continue to mark his neck, and swallowed down whatever pride he had left. 

“Please.” 

“Please what?” The tension in Callum’s body grew, irritation mixing with the arousal and need. The second Ben untied him he was going to kill him. 

“Touch my cock,” His voice cracked and the tears fell, he was so desperate. “Please Ben, touch me please, I need it.” 

The hand in his hair slid down to his cheek, brushing the tears away softly. “That’s it, good boy Callum. So proud of you,” He pressed a kiss to Callum’s cheek and finally, _finally_ trailed his hand down over his hard cock. 

Callum’s body surged up into the touch, hips rolling desperately and helpless little moans spilling from his lips. “Yes, thank you, more please, I need to cum, Ben, can’t take much more-" 

Mercifully Ben pulled Callum’s cock out of his boxers and held it, feeling the way it pulsated, precum beading at the tip. He’d seen many dicks in his life, in prison showers and shady alleys and until now he didn’t realise how beautiful one could be. Every part of Callum was beautiful. Hand moving slowly, providing just enough relief to make Callum moan and squirm but not enough to make him cum, he hooked his chin over his shoulder and admired him. 

Red lines from Ben’s nails coloured his pink chest, nipples hard and abused. His stomach rose and fell with his rapid breaths, painted with fading bruises left by Ben’s fingerprints and teeth. Those thick thighs were folded neatly on top of his calves, and Ben couldn’t help but drop his free hand down to squeeze them, watching rapt as his fingers dug into the soft skin. 

“You’re so beautiful Callum,” Ben mumbled, more to himself than his desperate boyfriend. His desperate boyfriend who was beginning to shake, wrists twisting and hands clenching rapidly as he fucked his cock into Ben’s hand, needing him to go faster, needing more friction. “Gonna make you feel so good baby.” 

Finally, Ben twisted his hand, pressing his thumb over Callum’s leaking head, a high whine escaping him, his head turning to find Ben’s, pressing their lips together. Ben smiled into the kiss, hand gliding over Callum’s cock quickly, working him up and bringing him closer and closer to the edge. His other hand toyed with Callum’s left nipple, the sensitive one, pinching and twisting in time with his hand until Callum couldn’t focus on the kiss, too lost in sensation to do more than flop helplessly against Ben’s body. 

Callum pulled against the restraints, waves of pleasure rising in his stomach and spreading through his body, making his toes curl and fists clench. “Cl- Close, need... need to cum please Ben.” He forced his eyes open and met Ben’s, bottom lip pushed forward in a pout and God what did Ben do to deserve such beauty? 

“It’s okay baby, cum for me,” His hand sped up, twisting rhythmically. He watched, enraptured as Callum’s body tensed and trembled, desperate cries of Ben’s name escaping him as he spilled all over Ben’s hand. 

“That’s it, good boy,” Ben mumbled senseless praise, stroking him through his orgasm, milking his cock until Callum started to whimper with oversensitivity. Only then did he bring his cum drenched hand up and hold it to Callum’s mouth, heat surging as his boyfriend – lethargic and hazy as he was – obediently licked his fingers clean. 

As Callum came down from his high he turned his attention to his bound hands, fingers working quickly to undo the knot. Once freed he slowly eased his arms to his sides and gently lowered Callum flat onto his back. 

In the second it took him to grab the wipes and water bottle from the bedside table, their contact momentarily halted, Callum whined needily, hands reaching out for Ben. 

“I’m here baby, it’s okay,” Kneeling beside Callum he quickly cleaned him up and tucked him back into his boxers and then held the water bottle to his lips, not moving until Callum drank. That taken care of he pulled Callum close, letting him nuzzle into his neck, hands running soothingly across his back and through his hair. 

“You did so well, Cal, I’m so proud of you. Looked beautiful baby, giving yourself over to me like that.” He kissed Callum’s temple and tilted his head up, those pretty blue eyes opening to look at him in wonder. 

“Ben, that was...” Callum trailed off, face still pink. He wasn’t embarrassed really, but having the urge to be submissive, to want to be controlled and taken apart wasn’t exactly something he could embrace with pride. Yet. 

“Was it how you imagined?” 

Callum nodded at that, then shook his head. “Better. I – the ropes they felt so different to the cuffs, I couldn’t move at all when you held me still, and it – fuck Ben, I’ve never felt so safe and helpless before, it was perfect. You, were perfect.” 

Ben smiled at that, shuffling down to press a kiss to Callum’s lips. “You were pretty perfect too baby. I haven’t seen you that desperate from just my hand in a long time.” 

A yawn interrupted Callum’s small laugh and he stretched, allowing his body to sink into the mattress. Just as sleep was beginning to take over he suddenly shot up, causing Ben to follow, panicked. 

“What’s wrong Callum? Is it your wrists, are they sore?” Ben asked hurriedly, already moving to get the moisturiser from the bathroom. 

Callum shook his head, pulling Ben back to him. “You didn’t finish.” He stated, nodding to the bulge in Ben’s boxers. 

Relief washed over Ben and he smiled softly, cupping Callum’s jaw. “That doesn’t matter baby. Today was about you.” 

“But -" 

“No buts,” Ben interrupted, grinning momentarily at the innuendo. “Except yours of course. Seriously though Callum, I’m fine. I’m more than satisfied watching you enjoy yourself.” 

Callum didn’t look convinced, reaching down to Ben’s crotch. “I should still- I’m your boyfriend Ben, I’m supposed to make you feel good.” 

Shaking his head, Ben pulled Callum close, resting their foreheads against each other. “No baby, it’s okay. You’re tired, just lie down and go to sleep. My cock and I will be more than willing to be seen to when you’re more up for it.” 

Still looking a bit lost and conflicted, Callum obediently laid down, looking at Ben from under his lashes. When he opened his mouth to insist again, Ben pressed his own palm over it. 

“Babe, I’m not letting you do this because you feel obligated to, okay? I can tell you’re not in the mood, and I’m not interested in anything if you’re not fully into it. Please, just go to sleep. I will be fine.” 

Finally Callum acquiesced, hearing the firmness in Ben’s voice, and let his eyes fall closed, snuggling further in when Ben picked the discarded duvet up and draped it over them. As Callum fell asleep, Ben rubbed his thumb soothingly over the red marks on his wrists, smiling softly. 

Letting his own eyes drop closed, he found he had to agree with Callum. That had been perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments, they are always welcome. Any prompts or things you'd like to see are also welcome! 
> 
> Have a great day!


	12. Shut Up (Bottom Callum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum can't keep quiet, so Ben makes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rough sex, hair pulling, scratching, pain play, dirty talk, gags. 
> 
> Heed warnings, if anything may be triggering or uncomfortable please feel free to not read. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Callum’s elbows bent and his knees trembled as he rested his full weight on them, Ben fucking into him on his own knees, every thrust punching out obscene, **loud** noises from Callum’s throat. 

“Shut up.”

Callum made an indignant noise at the hissed order, twisting his neck to look at Ben, who’d stilled inside of him. 

“You’re fucking me like a wild animal,” He said back, pushing himself against Ben’s cock and moaning slightly at the press of the head against his prostate. “And you want me to shut up? Any noise I make is your fault.”

Ben growled, stretching over from his position behind Callum and grabbed his boyfriend’s chin, keeping him in the awkward position. “My daughter is in the next room,” He hissed lowly, eyes glancing at the wall pointedly. “I don’t wanna explain to her that I was giving you a special cuddle, so you need to shut up.” 

“Make me.” 

Breath hitching, Ben couldn’t stop himself from surging forward, pressing his lips to Callum’s helplessly in response to the challenge. Clearly Callum had spent too much time with him, he’d rubbed off on his baby gay in more ways than one and it was so fucking hot. 

“Fuck Callum, you’re so hot,” He rasped as he moved away, trying to decide on a plan of action. “I’ll fucking make you baby.” 

Hands travelled down to rest on Callum’s arse, Ben straightening up to continue fucking him in earnest, waiting for it. Inevitably Callum couldn’t control the desperate moans and keens escaping him and normally Ben wouldn’t mind, would fuck and toy with Callum until his little dove was screaming his pleasure from the rooftops. But alas, the trials of parenthood meant he had a little girl the other side of the thin walls who was too young to understand the goings on of adult’s bedrooms. 

Heat flared deep in his belly as he made his decision on just how to shut Callum up. Shifting, he let one hand glide up Callum’s back, nails painting red lines along the skin, fresh and scarlet amongst the faded pinks of past encounters, and grabbed his hair. On instinct Callum tilted his head back into the pull, moaning low in his throat. A surprised yelp escaped him when instead of being pulled back, flush against Ben’s stomach like he’d expected, he was shoved forward, hands splaying in front of him as Ben pressed his face into the pillow. 

“Bmmph!” He tried to shout around the fabric against his mouth, Ben’s vice grip in his hair pinning him in place. 

The change in position sent Callum’s hips and arse high, tantalisingly on display to Ben, and who was he to refuse such an offering? Gripping tight onto Callum’s hip with his other hand, nails making crescent marks in the soft flesh, he resumed thrusting into him hard, sinking deeper inside his boyfriend than before. 

Callum managed to grab the bottom of the pillow, pulling it down so that he could breathe but otherwise letting Ben hold him there. He knew Ben was right – Lexi was only in the next room and she was far too young for the sex talk – and this was probably the only way he was going to be quiet. Plus, he’d be lying if he said the grip and pressure on the back of his head and the nails digging in didn’t send him absolutely fucking wild with desire. 

Callum’s moans reduced to little more than muffled breaths the only sounds still filling the room were Ben’s harsh pants and the slap of their skin with every thrust. 

“Mmph.” 

Whatever Callum was trying to say was lost on Ben and he grinned, pulling at his hips roughly as he thrust harder. “If I let go are you gonna stay there like a good boy, or do I have to find something to gag you properly with?” 

Callum leaned his head up slightly to free his mouth, still whimpering as Ben continued to slam into him. “I- I oh ah, fuck I’ll be good Ben, promise.” Not that he would object to being gagged but he was so close, too close, to deal with the interruption of Ben pulling out and searching for a suitable item. 

“Good boy.”

Ben pushed his head back down and when he made no attempt to move, returned his other hand to his hips, needing the control and purchase to chase the blissful pleasure simmering throughout his body. His cock, his chest, his head were all fuzzy and hot with lust and sensation, having Callum here on all fours like something wanton and sinful sending him into overdrive. 

“Close Cal, Callum, so close,” He panted, keeping his voice low. Callum made a noise that could have been a whine or a groan. “Want you to cum with me baby, want us to cum together.” 

Fuck Callum wanted that too, that moment of becoming one as they lost themselves to simultaneous pleasure, bodies tense and minds blank with nothing but thoughts of each other. Unfortunately he had agreed to be good and so couldn’t tell Ben that – not that he could have anyway, every ounce of blood having left his brain to reside in his achingly hard dick. Shakily he tried to reach back and touch it, the harsh shove of his body with Ben’s quickening thrusts making the action hard. He sighed in relief when Ben took mercy on him and wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping in time with the rapid pace.

“Fuck Callum, babe, Callum Callum, baby, Cal, Callum.” 

As white washed over their vision, bodies jerking helplessly as they tipped over the edge, Ben babbled Callum’s name like a prayer whilst Callum bit down hard on the pillow, muffling the screams that burned in his throat. 

When they came back to themselves Callum tossed the pillow off of the bed with a grimace. “That’ll need cleaning, I kinda drooled all over it,” He admitted. Ben laughed as he returned from the bathroom where he had cleaned himself up, Callum having cleaned himself first. They had to go separately to avoid the temptation to initiate round two in the bathroom where Lexi might stumble upon them. 

“No worries babe, we can chuck it in the wash.” Ben snuggled into Callum’s chest, the weight of his arm warm and comforting. As his eyes started to slip shut against the dark of their bedroom, Callum spoke. 

“I think we should buy a proper gag.” 

“What?” The sleepiness evaporated and Ben shot up, eyebrows raised. “Say that again.” Surely Callum hadn’t-

“We... we should get a proper gag.” Callum glanced up at him and then away, eyes on the bedspread but his voice surprisingly firm even as he stumbled through his proposition. “Like one designed to be a gag, you know? That way, that way we won’t have to improvise and risk damaging somethin’.” 

“You’ve really thought about this haven’t you?” Ben smiled, his confusion melting into amusement and the slightest spark at the thought of Callum properly gagged. 

A warm blush covered Callum’s cheeks. “Yeah, since, since I gagged you with my tie that one time. It just – I think it would be smart, y’know?” 

Ben cupped Callum’s face, pulling him close and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Sounds like a great idea Callum.”

“So you’re definitely up for it? It ain’t weird?” Oh, Callum was always so adorable in his shy earnestness. 

“Callum,” He said softly, kissing him again briefly. “I am definitely up for it. I can just picture you now, nice red ball between your teeth whilst I fuck you. So hot baby.” 

Callum whimpered slightly at the image and pulled Ben in, tongue dipping into his mouth. Reluctantly, Ben pulled away. 

“We gotta be up early to take madam to school babe. We ain’t got time for round two tonight.” Huffing, Callum nodded and slid down to lay on his side, cuddling Ben close.

“We’ll make up for it once we’ve dropped her off though Ben?” He asked, smiling cheekily in the knowledge that Ben couldn’t refuse him sex. 

“Yes Callum. Now you get some sleep, tomorrow we’re going on a trip around the sex shops of Soho, and I’m not gonna go easy on ya.” 

Swallowing thickly Callum nodded, unsure whether to be excited or apprehensive at the prospect and settling on neither, physical exhaustion and the warmth of their bed and Ben in his arms overpowering him into unconsciousness. Ben followed soon after, and if he dreamt of Callum with various things in his mouth, that was for him to know, and for Callum to work out in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment letting me know what you thought, they're always welcome. 
> 
> Have a great day!


	13. Make me feel better (Bottom Ben)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even on his worst days, Callum can always make Ben feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purposes of this chapter Sheanu never happened, so the Mitchell's are all playing happy families still. 
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of the worlds least supportive family (The Mitchells) anal fingering, crying, soppy stuff. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The slam of the door against the wall echoed, announcing Ben’s arrival as he stormed up the stairs to the flat. 

He had had a shitty day. Keanu the dancing monkey, his dad’s new golden boy had been hanging around, trying to invite Ben into the inner circle of the Mitchell family, a circle he should already have a place in by virtue of his blood. Then his dad had dropped by to tell him that the Arches needed him because he was taking Keanu and Louise away to Portugal with him, Sharon and Dennis, so they’d he a mechanic down. And then Louise had dropped by to tell him off for not dropping to his knees and licking Keanu’s boots in gratitude for his attempted friendliness. So it was safe to say he was furious, vision red as he entered the flat and immediately locking onto the only thing he knew would make him feel better. 

“Hey Ben,” Callum greeted brightly, already changed from his suit and into a t-shirt and shorts. “Fancy a-" 

Fingers clutched Callum’s shirt, yanking him down for a harsh kiss, tongue pressed into his mouth. Callum stumbled, throwing an arm back to catch himself against the kitchen counter, Ben growling as those perfect lips moved away from him. 

“Come here,” He hissed, pulling Callum back to him and clinging tight. This was what he needed, his man’s lips against his, his gorgeous Callum against him. 

Big hands pressed at his shoulders and he moved back reluctantly, recognising the signal. Frustration and anger still bubbled inside of him and he took several deep breaths to calm down as he waited for Callum to speak. 

“Ben, what’s wrong?” Callum’s voice was rough and fuck he just wanted to kiss him. 

He wanted to stay silent but knew his boyfriend wouldn’t accept it. 

“I’ve had a shit day. My family,” He rolled his eyes at the word. They felt more like an army of fleas, biting at him and annoying him, using him for their own gain without any care for him. “Kept coming in and bothering me, ordering me around and making me feel so fucking shit Cal.” 

“Oh Ben,” Callum said softly, pulling his boyfriend into a hug, letting him nestle into his soft t-shirt and inhale the scent of Callum – his washing powder and shower gel – whilst his comforting arms wrapped around him. 

“Need you Cal,” He growled into Callum’s chest, tears pricking at his eyes as he let himself fully feel everything he’d bottled up during the day, beyond the anger and irritation. “Need to feel like you’re mine, like you want me. Need to feel in control again.” 

Those hands Ben loved so much moved from Ben’s back to tilt his chin up, Callum leaning down slightly. “I want you Ben, I always want you. I’m yours. Do what you need to, I’m here.” 

The tears fell and Ben didn’t have it in him to wipe them away, grabbing Callum’s neck and kissing him, deep and passionate, wanting to give thanks and express his gratitude to this beautiful man. He slowly made his way backwards, heading to Callum’s room, refusing to part from Callum’s lips to look where he was going. Muscle memory found them in the bedroom, Callum’s back to the now closed door, lips still connected as their tongues danced. Ben bit down on Callum’s bottom lip to feel the way he gasped at the flash of pain, soothing it with his tongue a moment later, moaning softly at the taste of copper. 

Callum’s hands worked at his shirt seamlessly, months of training in the art of undressing Ben meant he could unfasten the buttons blindfolded. They hadn’t tried that yet, but Ben had purchased one for the future. He groaned gratefully when his shirt was removed, hands releasing Callum reluctantly to slide it from his shoulders, then connected his hands to Callum’s hips, pushing his shirt up to feel the soft skin. If he opened his eyes he knew he’d see bruises there from past encounters, and the thought made his blood rush. 

Trousers and boxers pushed down and stepped out of, Ben pulled Callum on top of him as he fell down onto the bed. This was what he needed, his boyfriend’s big body covering him, enveloping him in his warmth and love. When he was with Callum he could forget all of the pain and anguish and just be. 

“How do you want me?” Callum asked softly after several minutes of lying there, kissing and touching listlessly. His voice was low and rough and the heat surged through Ben again, intensity gripping him as he remembered exactly what he wanted to do. 

“Inside me,” He breathed in reply, one hand floating down Callum’s body to grab his cock, Callum’s moan and helpless thrust of his hips making him grin. His boyfriend was so easy to toy with. “Need to feel you in me.” 

Callum gave him a gentle bite to his jaw, creating a small bruise, knowing how much Ben loved those reminders that he was here, that he belonged to Callum just as much as Callum belonged to him. When he was satisfied with the dark mark he stretched over for the lube in the bedside drawer, and shuffled down to sit between Ben’s parted legs. 

Much as he loved watching Callum’s face whenever he did this, serious and focused as he carefully opened Ben up, Ben couldn’t cope with the feeling of those massive fingers inside of him, and let his head flop back when he first breached him, Callum gentle as always. 

Fuck his hands, his hands. From the first time they’d met and his own had seemed so comparatively diminutive, had been dwarfed by Callum’s he’d been obsessed with them. The way they tenderly cupped his face as they kissed, how they would awkwardly fumble things, and then here in the bedroom they transformed into smooth skilful instruments of pleasure. A second finger joined the first and Ben yelped at the intrusion, Callum taking his cock into his mouth in apology, but not faltering. He knew Ben could take it. 

As the fingers inside him scissored and stretched, Callum worked that talented, pretty mouth of his and Ben couldn’t think, surrendering to the pleasure that pulsed through him with every breath and beat of his heart. A third finger was added, Ben hissing at the stretch, hands clutching at the sheets beneath him as his hips instinctively tried to move away from the slight burn and then push back as Callum pressed against his prostate. 

“Fuck, fuck Callum,” He gasped, craning his head up so he could watch his boyfriend. Dark, messy hair was all he could see, his hand reaching out to clutch at it. Blue eyes darkened with lust flicked up to look at him and he groaned. “You’re so hot babe.” 

A fourth finger joined the others, stretching Ben open with torturous consideration and pleasure. “Harder,” He whined as Callum kept up his gentle movements, fingers brushing over his prostate slowly. 

Callum pulled off his cock to look at him properly then, holding his gaze as he thrust his fingers hard into Ben, pulling them out to the first knuckle. He repeated the movement several times before dropping his mouth back over Ben’s cock and Ben was done for. A scream ripped from his throat as he came, Callum jolting back from the unexpected thrust that had him gagging. The hand Ben had clutched in his hair, tight and edging almost on the wrong side of painful, kept him close and he shut his eyes as Ben painted his face white. 

“Fuck, Callum, babe,” Ben panted through the pleasure, fluttering his eyes open after a long moment to stare dazedly at Callum. His boyfriend was still in between his legs, looking at him with a bemused smile on his face. “What?” 

“You feelin' better?” The question was light and teasing but the sincerity undercutting it made Ben want to cry. 

“Always feel better when I’m with you.” He reached a hand out and led Callum up to him, pressing a kiss to lips that were bruised and covered in cum. He licked at them, pulling away to whisper a sarcastic “tasty,” that had Callum laughing before sliding his hand down and wrapping it around Callum’s still hard cock. 

The warm hand against him made Callum moan, burying his face in Ben’s shoulder as his body jerked forward. Expertly, Ben pumped his fist, the precum covering Callum’s length easing the motion. With every twist of his wrist Ben pressed his ring against the leaking head, grinning when Callum whined helplessly, clutching onto his back. As he increased the pace, drawing his boyfriend closer and closer to the edge he felt Callum’s nails dig into his skin and let out a low groan of his own, fully enjoying the flash of pain in conjunction with his boyfriend’s pretty moans. 

“Clo- Close, gonna – “ 

Callum choked on his words as orgasm hit him, nails clawing at Ben’s back and knees trembling where he rested on them. He breathed rapidly, barely there whimpers of Ben’s name drifting in the air between them. 

Ben held Callum close as he came down from his post-orgasm high, thanking his lucky stars that he had this beautiful man here, in his life and his arms. Everyone else had always let Ben down, but never Callum. With every tantrum and argument he’d been there for him resolutely, and Ben began to understand just how lucky he really was. 

Once Callum was suitably aware he got up off the bed, wincing at the delicious soreness between his legs from Callum’s stubble and fingers, and grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom. In the time he’d been gone Callum had closed the curtains and made the bed up, and was waiting for Ben. Ben smiled at him, soft and fond, and tenderly wiped away the mess on his face. He went to sponge at himself but Callum grabbed his wrist gently. 

“Lay down,” He ordered. Ben hated being told what to do, no matter how small the direction, but it was different with Callum. Obediently, he lay down on top of neatly tucked in sheets – army style – and watched in awe as Callum knelt over him again and used the clean part of the cloth to clean him tenderly, a smile on his face as he did it. 

“I love you,” Callum said gently, leaning down to kiss the now clean skin of Ben’s belly. He took the hand still covered in his cum and gently dabbed at it til it was clean too, then turned it to kiss at every knuckle, small, reverent words whispered into the air with every touch of his lips. 

“Beautiful. Amazing. Loved. Wanted. Mine.” 

Tears pricked at Ben’s eyes, the show of tenderness too much and he pulled Callum to him, letting his big boyfriend smother him. Callum rolled onto his side and pulled Ben in close, wrapping his arms over his back and scratching a comforting hand in his hair. Ben didn’t want to, but he had no energy left to hold it back, and he cried, tears and sobs of pain, anger, hurt and sheer overwhelming disbelief. Nobody had even been there for him like Callum, saw him how Callum did. 

“It’s okay Ben, let it out,” Callum whispered, kissing the top of Ben’s head. “I’ve got you. I’m here, I love you.” 

Ben clung to him tighter, letting himself feel everything. In Callum’s presence the bad things melted away, and he was left with one overriding feeling, filling his body from head to toe. 

Love. Love and affection and devotion for the only man living who had ever showed it for him. Voice croaky from crying and screaming, he pulled back and voiced his feelings. 

“I love you, Callum Highway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you've got any requests/prompts please feel free to leave them in the comments. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated! 
> 
> Have a great day!


	14. Spanking (Sub Callum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben spanks and then comforts Callum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for clicking!
> 
> Warnings: D/S dynamics, dirty talk, spanking, crying, aftercare, safeword discussions/mentions.
> 
> If any of this may be triggering or uncomfortable please feel free to not read. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Smack_

_Smack_

_Smack_

“Ben please!” Callum yelped, hands clutching the pillow his face was buried in, as his boyfriend continued to rain blows down on his bare arse. “I’m sorry!” 

Dark laughter made him shiver, as the hands on his arse paused, sliding up to grip Callum’s hip and circle around his throat. The air left his lungs when Ben squeezed his throat slightly, grinding helplessly against the bed, head pulled back so Ben could speak into his ear. 

“You don’t get out of it just cos you said sorry Cal, remember? Shut up and take your punishment like a good boy.” 

Groaning, Callum flopped back onto the pillow. Ben pressed a soft bite to his earlobe and dropped his voice to a low whisper. 

“Colour, Callum.” 

“Green,” Callum breathed back, forcing his head up and round to meet Ben’s eyes. “Green.” 

Ben smiled, pressed a quick kiss to his lips and moved out of Callum’s line of sight. Tension rose back in the room, Callum’s body still as he sweated with anticipation. Since the night had begun and it had been made clear that this was the destination Callum hadn’t been able to handle the sheer suspense. Ben had refused to give him even a hint, keeping his plans a secret. 

Another yell ripped its way into the air as Ben slammed both hands down on his arse cheeks, hard. He surged forwards, squirming away from the pain before remembering the rules, and forcing himself still again. 

“Did that hurt baby?” Ben grinned, massaging the pink skin. Fuck he loved this, his big boyfriend spread out and squirming beneath him. 

Callum groaned at the faux softness in Ben’s voice, heat curling in his stomach. He jumped when Ben’s hand came down again, the smack of skin on skin echoing in the dark bedroom. 

“Answer me gorgeous.” 

“Yes,” Callum hurried out. It had really hurt, his arse was stinging but the thrum of pain mixed with the burning arousal perfectly, sent Callum’s mind flying. “Fuck, yes it hurt.” 

“Good,” Ben hissed, biting a mark on Callum’s shoulder. “You love it, don’t you? You love that it hurts.” 

Callum whined into the pillow, biting down hard when Ben brought his hand down again, picking the pace back up. Desperate, pained noises echoed with loud slaps and Callum could feel himself floating, the pain washing over him in comforting waves that warmed to pleasure. His leaking cock rubbed against the bed, friction gained with every flinch of pain, only serving to torment him more. 

Tears started to spill from his eyes, his body burned with everything. Pain, need, desire, all swirling around and overwhelming him. He was so gone it took a minute to register when the blows stopped, to force his head up from the pillow and look at Ben, who was back knelt by his side. 

“Nearly done, Callum. Ten more, can you take that for me baby?” Ben asked softly, so soft, a gentle hand brushing away the tears from Callum’s cheeks. Desperate for contact Callum nuzzled into the hand, and gave a nod and hum of affirmation. 

He could take it. Could take anything Ben gave him. 

Ben returned to his previous position with a whisper of “Good boy,” into Callum’s hair, and rolled his shoulders and rubbed his own stinging hands together to prepare them. He let them rest on Callum’s arse, each palm resting on a pink cheek, admiring the mess he’d made of his boyfriend. 

From earlier, before Callum had misbehaved, there were pretty red lines along his back where Ben had been gripping him. The long line of his torso trembled with each shaky breath, close to the edge of his limits. Close, but not there yet. His hair was a state, hands and sweat and pillows contorting it from a styled quiff to a damp mess. When he’d seen his pretty face, lips bitten and drool forming on the pillow from his open-mouthed screams, blue eyes ever brightened with tears and the tracks marring his delicate cheeks, Ben had struggled to hold himself together. Callum was stunning in his pain and submission. He wanted to keep him like this forever. 

“Ten more baby, then we’re done.” He reiterated, waiting for Callum’s dazed noise of acknowledgement, or any hint of the safe word before continuing. “Gonna count them for you. You’ve been such a good boy for me, taken your punishment so well.” 

Callum keened at the praise, warm butterflies fluttering around his belly. He was a good boy, that’s all that mattered. His dick jerked with the praise too, so close, teetering on the precipice of orgasm. Just one more – 

Ben’s hand came down again and Callum jerked forward, pressing his hips down desperately, the friction against him enough to send his release spilling over the mattress, choked sobs of pain and ecstasy muffled in the pillow and his brain whitening.

The motion was repeated quickly, Ben maintaining the count down until Callum had served his penance, soft words of affirmation and dark ones of teasing lust surrounding it. 

“Seven. So beautiful baby, wish everyone could see how good you are for me. Eight. How often have you thought about this, been desperate for the pain? Nine. One more to go babe, so hot, so good. Ten.” 

As soon as the resounding echo of palm to cheek had rung out Ben moved to the end of the bed, softly easing Callum up and pulling him into his arms, mindful of his sore cheeks. 

Callum laid on him for several minutes, breaths hitching as he tried to control the sobs from the last painful spanks, his body thrumming with the ache. Ben held him, comforting appraisals whispered into his ears, tender kisses lavished on his face. 

“So good for me Callum, proud of you. You did so well for me babe, made me so happy.” He ran his hands through Callum’s hair, not even trying to tame it, and scratched soothingly at his scalp as Callum came back down. “Beautiful, perfect Cal. Love you so much.” 

When Callum’s breathing was finally back to normal and tears were no longer soaking the bare skin of Ben’s stomach, he leant down and kissed Callum’s forehead. “You back with me Cal?” 

Slowly, Callum blinked his eyes open, shaking his head gently to try and bring himself back to reality. He glanced up at Ben, who was watching him patiently, face full of love and warmth. 

“Yeah, I think so.” 

Chuckling at his boyfriend’s dazed and raw voice, Ben continued to stare for a moment, indulging in Callum’s beauty before speaking again. 

“How do you feel? Does it hurt a lot?” 

Callum pouted as he thought of his answer, his hand moving from where it had gripped Ben’s shoulder to play with the curls at the nape of his neck. 

“Hurts a lot, but it’s nice pain. Feel... shaky. Don’t want you to let go. Need you to -" Callum suddenly paused, and Ben’s heart leapt to his throat. 

“Need me to what Callum?” He prompted, trying to hide his panic. Shutting down during aftercare was something Callum did sometimes and it scared him each and every time. 

“Tell me I’m good. I kno- I know you’re not but I need you to tell me you’re not really angry with me.” 

Ben had to laugh slightly with relief, tilting Callum’s head up and kissing him, soft and tender and as gentle as his beautiful man deserved. 

“Not mad at you Cal, never. You’re so good. Remember what we said, before we started? Everything that we do in the bedroom is just a game. If I was really angry, I wouldn’t ever lay a finger on you, would never hurt you.” 

Callum nodded along with the words, knowing they were true and a smile that could only be described as bashful crept over his face. “Thank you.” 

They lay there for a few more minutes, cuddled close. Eventually Ben pulled away, Callum following him eagerly, pouting at him when he was gently urged back onto the bed. 

“Gonna run you a nice bath, and then put some cream on you, okay? Just lay there and relax babe, I’ll be right back.” 

Obediently Callum sat and waited, letting his mind drift again. After all of that he felt different. Weightless, as though the pain and tears had stripped away his burdens. He felt warm and satiated, cared for and loved in a way distinct from any he’d known before. He ached still, sitting was going to be an issue but Callum knew it was all worth it. 

Because he’d been with Ben, making them both feel good, and that was worth everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos they are always greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Have a great day!


	15. Summer Afternoons (Bottom Ben)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Callum fuck in the stifling afternoon heat of a London summer. 
> 
> Bottom Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Anal sex, marking, swearing
> 
> Please let me know if there's anything else that should be warned for! 
> 
> Hey, thanks for clicking, hope you enjoy.

It was so fucking hot, the house designed to keep the heat trapped, windows shut so nobody could hear them. So nobody could hear the frantic moans and slap of skin on skin as Callum thrust himself into Ben, over and over. 

“Fuck, Cal,” Ben grunted out, his arms wrapped around Callum’s neck, holding him close. Their bodies slid together, Callum’s stomach rubbing over Ben’s hard cock, sending sparks flying through him. Heat pulsed in his veins as Callum fucked him, hitting that spot inside that made his eyes clench shut and fingers clutch tight at the hair on Callum’s neck. 

Sweat glistened between them, slicking their torsos, Callum’s hands slipping where they gripped Ben’s hips, forced to dig his nails in to keep hold. 

“Ben,” Callum moaned, low against Ben’s neck, attaching his teeth to bite harshly. “You feel so good.” 

“So do you, so big, so hot," Ben breathed with a laugh, Callum giggling with him. They smiled at each other for a moment, so easy to lose themselves in each other’s eyes, before the aching need to continue their love-making took over. “Treat me – ah, fuck, treat me so good.” 

Callum’s knees slid on the silk of the duvet cover when he resumed his motions, pressing crescent bruises into Ben’s hips whilst he adjusted his position. The friction of Ben against his cock, his nipples rubbing over Ben’s chest, Ben’s gorgeous moans spilling into his ears were all combining to drive him closer and closer to the edge, hot pleasure searing every inch of his body. 

Pressing his cock into Ben harder, Callum scrunched his face up in a way Ben would find adorable if it didn’t mean his boyfriend was close, and was speeding up rapidly, building a harsh rhythm that had Ben clinging on for dear life as the headboard rattled and pleasure overwhelmed him, driving him to the brink. 

“Cl-Close,” Callum panted as he drove himself harder, rising up onto his knees. Those big, gorgeous hands yanked Ben’s hips up, angling him for a better position that had him screaming, wrapping his legs tight around Callum as he fucked him. 

“Fuck, fuck Cal,” He gasped, eyes rolling back as white heat boiled over in his stomach, his beautiful, merciful Callum sparing a hand to wrapped around his cock, pumping in time with his hips and driving him over the edge with a desperate cry of Callum’s name. 

Tightness enveloped him as Ben came, spilling hotly between their bodies and Callum couldn’t hold it anymore, body burning with the strain he grunted out Ben’s name as he stilled and shot deep inside him. His vision went white and his body tensed, trembling through the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

When the tension left him he pulled out gingerly, aware of Ben’s whine at the motion, and fell beside his boyfriend. 

They lay together, too hot in the roasting room, summer slumber calling to their spent muscles. It was too hot to cuddle, so instead they lay panting beside each other, hands entwined, and let sleep take them, sated and satisfied, and eager to awake and do it all again in the cooler air of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos, they're really appreciated. 
> 
> Have a great day!


	16. Throat Fucking (Sub Callum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum’s had a bad day, Ben takes his mind off it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for clicking! 
> 
> Warnings: Throat fucking, gagging, face fucking, subspace, rough treatment, slight praise kink, explicit oral sex, dom/sub elements/undertones, aftercare. 
> 
> Really hope you enjoy!

Today had been many things. Irritating, frustrating, unbearable and far, far too fucking long. Callum collapsed through the front door of the Mitchell house, shoving it closed and blocking out the world. Safe, he rested his back against it and took some deep breaths. Down by his sides his fists clenched, unspent annoyance heating his veins. 

“Cal?” Ben’s voice called. “Babe, that you?” 

He didn’t have the energy to reply, too tired. Sluggishly he shrugged out of his shoes and coat and made his way up the stairs to where Ben was. To sanctuary. 

Laid out on their bed – and that still took his breath away, made his cheeks warm, that it was truly _theirs_ \- looking like god’s gift to humanity was Ben, laptop beside him, peering up at Callum. His face lit up and fell as he took Callum in. 

“Hey, what’s up babe?” Laptop abandoned, Ben rose and held his arms out. Strings cut, Callum fell into him, sending them both stumbling backwards onto the bed with an umph. Ben laughed, wrapping his arms around Callum’s shoulders, pressing them together. “Falling for me again are ya Cal?” 

Callum hummed, face buried in the nook of Ben’s neck, breathing him in. This was where he was meant to be. In Ben’s arms, warm and protected and loved. But still the frustration of his working day thrummed through him, not easing up for him to relax. 

“Wanna tell me what’s up?” Ben asked again, stroking the hair at the nape of Callum’s neck gently. His brows furrowed when Callum shook his head, clinging onto his shirt tightly. Vibrations from Callum’s lips rumbled across Ben’s skin. 

“What was that baby?” He placed his hands on Callum’s chest, pushing him up so he was knelt over him. A blush rose high on Callum’s cheeks and he looked away, staring stubbornly at the cotton of Ben’s shirt. Now able to see Callum’s face, Ben’s concern grew. “Hey, I asked you a question.” 

The firm tone had the desired effect, Callum shivering and raising his eyes to Ben. “I… I said I… Never mind, it’s stupid.” He rolled off the bed and was halfway to the door before hands grasped his biceps and spun him. 

“Don’t do that Callum.” Ben hissed. “You know I hate it when you do that.” 

Callum had the decency to look ashamed, mumbling a sorry and staring down at his feet. For months Ben had been unable to hear anything, had been stuck straggling behind conversations, at the mercy of whoever was good enough to turn towards him whilst they spoke, or fill him in on the missing pieces. Even with his hearing back it wasn’t restored, he still missed things. When it became clear that his hearing wasn’t going to improve any further, that he’d never return to the level of hearing he’d had before the crash, he’d asked one thing of Callum. Speak clearly, he couldn’t bear to be left in the dark, not with Callum. 

At the guilty look on Callum’s face, Ben softened. “Just tell me what’s wrong Callum. I want to help. Can’t stand to see you looking so down.” 

“I’ve had a bad day.” Callum admitted. “I’ve been so wound up all day, felt so useless and stupid and I just- I don’t know what to do.” 

“Oh babe,” Ben reached up to rest his palm against Callum’s cheek. Instinctively Callum turned to nuzzle into the warmth, his eyes fluttering shut. For a long moment they stayed still, lost in one another. 

That sad look on Callum’s face simply wouldn’t do, and Ben racked his brain for a way to get rid of it. When an idea struck him he pulled back, tilting Callum’s chin up. 

“Do you want me to make it better, baby? Want me to take your mind off it, make you useful?” 

Callum’s eyes fluttered open and he swallowed heavily. “Yes.”

“Yes what?” Ben prompted, watching him carefully. 

“Yes, please.” 

Quick, before Callum could register it, Ben grabbed him, shoving him down on the bed. The whimper he let out as he landed sent a thrill up Ben’s spine. He hovered above him, legs pinning Callum’s arms to his sides. 

“Do you trust me?” 

“Always.” 

Satisfied, Ben leant down and pressed their lips together, hungry for his boyfriend. Instantly Callum melted under him, mouth falling open to kiss back, taking as much of Ben as he could. A desperate sound echoed between them, neither sure who uttered it. 

Panting harshly they parted, Ben pulling away to stare down at Callum. Already his face was brighter, happiness sparkling alongside lust in his beautiful eyes. And the very hard cock pressing into Ben’s arse only supported the observation that Callum was already feeling a lot better. 

He rolled his hips down, watching Callum’s mouth drop open in a low moan. 

“That feel good sweetheart?” He teased, sucking a mark on Callum’s neck while his hips worked to drive Callum out of his head. A breathy moan and Callum’s hands fighting their way up to cup Ben’s head his only response. He kept his hips working until he knew Callum was his entirely, eyes shut and mouth dropped open in breathless moans. Time to work his magic. 

He pulled away and stood from the bed, leaving Callum to whine and stare up at him. “Up.” 

Callum pushed his bottom lip forward. When Ben raised his eyebrow and cocked his head Callum sighed and pulled himself off of the bed, standing in front of Ben. “I was enjoying that,” He said, reaching for Ben’s waist. 

“Stand here, don’t move unless I tell you to, understand?” 

Callum nodded, the tone of Ben’s voice sending a shiver down his spine. Ben circled him, watching intently. There was still tension in the set of Callum’s shoulders, his neck stiff. He needed to turn it up a notch. 

Without warning he grabbed Callum’s shirt, deftly undoing it and slipping it from those beautiful broad shoulders, Callum stumbling from the force. Ben looped his arms around his waist and pulled him back into place, shoving his trousers and boxers off in the same motion, stepping back so Callum could step out of them and kick them to one side. 

“Look at you,” Ben said, drinking in the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend naked for him. “God you’re fucking beautiful.” 

Pretty pink coloured Callum’s cheeks, flushing down his chest and up to the tips of his ears and Ben couldn’t resist stretching up to kiss him, biting on his lip and squeezing his arse to hear that cute little mewl, Callum’s cock rubbing against his clothed body. 

“Ben, please,” Callum whined as he rubbed himself against Ben, sparks flying from the friction. All of the frustration from the day appeared to have gone straight to his dick and he just wanted to come, now. That didn’t matter to Ben, who’d already decided what they were going to do for the evening, and took a step away from Callum, ceasing all contact. 

“Get on your knees babe.” He directed, sitting himself down on the bed. Obediently Callum folded, looking up at Ben eagerly. “Good boy. Come here.” Callum preened under the praise and shuffled close. Hands entwined in his hair, making his head drop contentedly on Ben’s thigh. 

“You’re gonna suck me off.” Ben stated, pulling at Callum’s hair to move his head up so he could free his cock, his bottoms kicked down his legs and thrown aside. The cool air of the room on his cock made him hiss and Callum moved forward instantly, mouth falling open to take Ben in. Ben paused before deciding to let it happen, screw the scene he wanted to create. Callum already looked like he was enjoying himself as he took Ben as deep as he could, who was Ben to deny his baby this? 

The last of the residual discomfort and annoyance cleared from Callum, mind narrowing to only the here and now as he took Ben deep into his throat, holding him there for a few seconds before pulling back. His teeth teased at the head, Ben’s grip on his hair tightening and making him moan in pleasure. He set a pace, bobbing his head back and forth, tip to base, hands slipping down to play with Ben’s balls and rub a finger over his hole, ensuring no part of his boyfriend was neglected. The chorus of moans and curses mingled with his name told him he was doing a good job. 

“Fuck- babe,” Ben panted as Callum used his tongue _just_ right to send stars in his vision. When it cleared he looked down at the beauty kneeling for him and nearly came right there. Pretty blue eyes looked up at him eagerly from under long lashes, face turning pink from the effort, his dick sliding in and out of sinful red lips. He pulled on soft brown strands and threw his head back as Callum’s moan vibrated through him. 

Deciding Callum was far enough along for the second bit of his plan, Ben held him firm and stood up, making Callum gag as his cock was forced further down his throat. Tears sprung to his eyes and he forced himself to breathe through his nose, watching Ben, stomach twisting with lustful curiosity at the change in position. 

Ben pushed Callum’s head back until just the head sat between his lips, letting him get his breath back. “Gonna fuck your face Cal, okay?” He waited, releasing Callum’s hair. 

Callum took the hint and grinned at him, eyes flashing dark. “Yeah, sounds good.” He breathed. A grin tugged at Ben’s lips and he pulled Callum up, crouching down to meet him halfway and press their lips together. 

“Tap my leg twice if you want me to stop.” He whispered against Callum’s lips. Callum nodded, settling back on his knees. Ben rose, letting his hands brush Callum’s hair softly for a moment before tightening suddenly. At the pull Callum took in a deep breath and clutched onto Ben’s thighs in anticipation. 

Ben waited, several seconds of stillness that made their anticipation build, his cock throbbing for the warmth of Callum’s mouth, Callum’s gaze fixed on the leaking cock that sent him to that special place in his head. 

Just as Callum shut his eyes in a blink Ben surged forwards, knowing he’d caught Callum off-guard by the startled noise vibrating up his dick, dark amusement shooting through him as he set a pace, Callum making delicious noises as he tried not to gag, fighting with his reflex to be good. 

Callum screwed his eyes shut as Ben fucked his mouth harshly, laving attention on Ben with his tongue where he could. His jaw ached from keeping his mouth open, his knees protesting bearing his weight for so long and he knew his throat would be sore and his voice hoarse later but for now he was in bliss. Despite the tears falling down his face he was floating, nothing but him and Ben in the whole universe. 

Memories of when Callum couldn’t do this entered Ben’s head and he had to tighten his grip to keep a semblance of control with the image of Callum, still partially in his Halfway stage, on his knees choking on only half of his dick. How pretty he was then, innocent, basically a virgin in all the ways that mattered to Ben, how gorgeous he was now in his corruption. The hands tight in Callum’s hair were the ones that had taken that innocence and taught him how to destroy a man with just his sweet mouth. Ben looked down at the way his eyes were closed in bliss, clinging on for dear life, tears streaking down his cheeks and clearly loving every second of it and couldn’t handle it.

He pushed Callum down, heard him gagging but ignored it when Callum’s hands remained still on his thighs, and came down his throat with a shout of Callum’s name, leaving him no choice but to swallow it all. When he was fully spent and beginning to grow oversensitive he withdrew from Callum’s mouth, stooping down to wrap his arms around him at the desperate gasp for air he made. 

“C'mon, up on the bed,” Ben directed, Callum’s body pliant for him to manhandle up and onto his back on the bed. “So good babe, fuck your mouth really was made for me wasn’t it? Gonna make you feel so good Cal, reward you for being so perfect.” Callum tried to reply, to move or help but Ben pressed him into the sheets, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Shh, you just lay back and enjoy it gorgeous.” 

Ben slid down the bed and took in Callum’s aching cock. It was red and streaming precum, and it occurred to Ben that Callum hadn’t touched himself once the whole time he’d been home, had taken only what Ben had given him. His heart melted and he pressed a reverent kiss to Callum’s inner thigh before taking his cock down to the hilt. Having no gag reflex meant that despite Callum’s instinctive thrusts of his hips, his legs crossing over Ben’s back to hold him close and his impressive size, Ben was able to suck and moan and tease with ease, taking his boyfriend down his throat. 

Through the haze that the lack of oxygen and subspace provided Callum barely registered the first few bobs of Ben’s head, until it shot through him, giving life to his body and making him react. He’d forgotten how hard he was, how close he was to begging in the rush of pleasure serving Ben always brought him, and it all came barrelling back. Faintly aware that he sounded slutty and wanton, he couldn’t stop the pleas for more, calls of Ben’s name and animalistic noises that spilled from his throat, increasing in volume and losing all coherency as he drew nearer and nearer to his orgasm. 

“Come for me baby.” Ben’s rough voice ordered. “Be a good boy and come for me.” 

Callum had no control as his hips jerked up, every muscle in his body tense as he shot into Ben’s mouth, own mouth hanging open in a silent cry of pure bliss, vision whiting.

Ben hummed in content as he swallowed Callum’s come, cleaning him up until his boyfriend whimpered with oversensitivity and flopped down on the bed, boneless. Then he pulled off, reaching beneath the bed for a bottle of water, and crawling to sit beside Callum. 

They breathed heavily but otherwise sat in silence, Callum slowly coming back down to earth, Ben’s arms around him guiding him. When Callum’s eyes finally opened Ben smiled and pressed the bottle of water, half-full from his own gulp, to his lips, warmth curling at the pleased noise Callum made as he took long, slow sips. 

“Feeling better Callum?” Ben asked quietly, petting Callum’s hair softly. “Was it alright?”

“More than alright,” Callum replied, yawning halfway through. He snuggled further into Ben’s arms, pleased that his boyfriend had laid down beside him. “You always make everything so good for me sweetheart.” Ben flushed at the pet name, so rarely used by Callum as they were. “Always make everything better. I love you so much Ben.” 

“Love you too baby.” 

Callum hummed and drifted off, memories of his bad day at work almost non-existent. All he knew was that here, with Ben, he felt everything he ever needed. Safe, loved, better. 

As long as he was with Ben, everything was so much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought, comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are welcome, if there's something you wanna see in the realm of smut. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you have an excellent day!


End file.
